I Have No Excuse
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: He hadn't heard a thing over the wind and music pounding out of his headphones, but the splash of color that didn't belong out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. As the title says I have no excuse. I couldn't sleep and it was three am ok? Just try and enjoy. I rushed to get this down so I wouldn't forget. I'll write with better detail and what not next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Jazz lived like he would live forever. Like nothing bad could ever happen to him. He had no problem with bending and breaking rules. No real reason to worry about anything. A prank here and there was no problem. Homework not done? As long as he was passing it didn't matter too much to him. He did fine on the tests anyway. Speeding ticket? Well they'd have to catch him first and he knew from experience that if he kept driving and got home, so long as his parents weren't there, he could could get away with it by just not answering the door and making sure the car was locked up in the garage. They couldn't snoop and they'd get bored of knocking eventually. It was pretty easy to ignore them with music blaring in the background while he played video games. Arrive late to work? The managers and other employees liked him and with a smile and an apology and he usually got off. If he did get fired well it was a part time job and people were always coming and going in those places. He could always get another. Yes things were lined up just fine as far as he was concerned. The pestering about what he was going to do after high school was always a pressure he had no issue ignoring. It didn't really matter yet. He had a little over another year to go to figure that out.

His walk along the pier on his way home had been rather typical besides the threat of rain and wind. He had his collar raised up to his nose as the wind batted at him. Bringing droplets of seawater hitting him from his right. He hadn't heard a thing over the wind and music pounding out of his headphones, but the splash of color that didn't belong out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He glanced at it then did a double take. Out in the water on one of the rocks was a figure. Water crashed against the rock and washed over the figure. He paused and squinted. Black and white with a few splashes of red. It didn't appear to be moving. It took him several minutes to realize that it was a mer. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he pulled up his camera to zoom in and get a better look.

Walked back the way he came to see around the high edges of the creatures resting spot he struggled to get a good view. It was blurry, but from what he could tell it appeared to be hurt. Great. Now he had to call the rangers. The MWPA or Marine Wildlife Protection Agency. Were a great group and all, but damn did the rangers get touchy. You'd think they were cops from the way they interrogated and lectured people. Then again he could always call the cops and let Them deal with the rangers. With a sigh he paced back and forth as he cast glances at the mer as he waited for them to pick up. It still hadn't moved. No sign of any others in the area either. No other mers circling and guarding from what he could see.

"Hello? West end police department, is this an emergency?"

"Uh, yeah. There's this mer down here by the pier. I think it's hurt."

Dealing with the cops and all of their questions was never that fun either. The rangers at least just asked for a location and came. No twenty questions, but the lectures on marine life when they got there were just as bad. Jazz decided to hang up after they asked about it's condition and if it was acting aggressive. They were just wasting everyone's time. He watched the still mer for another few minutes before the tell tale sirens in the distance told him they decided to act. So he left things how they were. It wasn't like he could do anything for it.

It was a couple of months later before he even thought about the mer again. The complaints of fishermens traps being raided and the gossip that followed was what got him heading down to the pier again. The mer wasn't there. Not that he had expected it to be on the rock again. He snooped around where he knew the traps for fish and crabs were laid. Surely Danny or Blaster as he was called by his friends was the stepson of one of the fishermen. He was a nice guy, but had spats with MWPA every once in awhile, but he doubted he'd care if Jazz pestered his traps. The traps were being raided and the only evidence that there had been anything there was the scratch marks on the traps and a few scraps. So he watched and waited. Walking and occasionally checking the traps. There was nothing for several hours. Then as the sun sank one of the ropes holding the traps moved. Just a twitch. Then it shifted more. Jazz, not wanting to waste the opportunity peered into the inky water. He couldn't see a thing so he tugged on it not expecting to get a forceful tug back.

It was cold and dark. Water rushing around him. He pushed off the bottom, the water tugging at him, and something brushing against him he broke the surface. Wasting no time he clawed at the side. Water beating against him and making it difficult to pull himself out. He rolled onto the dock with his heart pounding. Well now he knew it was there and they hadn't caught it.

444444444444444444 cause why not fours for a line break?444444444444444444

Jazz fell onto his bed heavily. Steam raising from his skin after the burning shower he'd used to warm back up. During said shower he had come to the conclusion that the mer was stealing from the traps. It was hurt and the cops had either decided not to call the rangers and lost it or it had avoided the rangers and they had assumed it left the area. So now the things was taking from the traps since it couldn't hunt due to its injuries. A quick search told him mers usually ate early in the morning and late at night like a lot of marine life. So the next morning with some day old sushi that his sister had gotten and never finished he went back to the pier.

The water was much clearer with the sun. It didn't take long for him to spot it. It didn't blend at all against the the rocks and warm looking sand. The light blue the water gave off didn't help much either. Not with the natural red edge at the end of its tail. It was still. Not a fin twitching. The wing fins were held stiffly against its back. It simple was watching him with a careful and even mildly irritated stare. Like it was trying to determine what Jazz's intentions were. It's body was lined with cuts and wounds. One of its wing fins were torn and the long fin that traced down to its tail appeared to be broken judging by the way it was bent. Still no sign of a pod.

"What happened to ya? Looks like you picked a fight with something ya shouldn't have." Jazz settled on his stomach as he leaned over the side. The mer didn't even twitch. "I guess you can't hunt like that, but ya can't keep stealing. You're really starting to piss some people off and they might just start trying to hurt ya despite the MWPA. So I guess since they're too incompetent to catch ya I'll have to feed ya until you can leave. I don't have much, but I'll start getting more."

Jazz opened the box and threw one of the pieces toward it. It didn't move.

"Oh come on. I know it's not great, but it's something. Look. There's hardly anything in the trap today anyway. What even is that? It's Tiny."

Not even a twitch.

"Fine. Spoiled brat. But don't come crying saying you're hungry later." Dumping the boxes contents into the water he stood. "I'll see ya tonight."

With that he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the love! It really means a lot. This was just going to be one chapter so I could get the idea down so I didn't forget, but more couldn't hurt. Sorry if the change of view is a little trippy or confusing.**

"Ya know I hope ya appreciate what I'm doing. Ya have no idea how much I hate being wet and after ya pulled me into the ocean the other night I'm a little irritated with You as well. I have some fresh sushi this time. It's not as cheap so ya had better eat this. I don't want to be wasting my money."

I stared into the inky water for any sign of movement as I tossed in one of the pieces. This was twenty bucks worth I had and if it stuck its nose up at this I was going to be pissed.

"I know you're there. I'm not going to hurt ya. I can barely swim and the worst thing I could do from here is litter."

Still nothing. Well I could wait. I was not going to let this fish get one over me.

"That one's tuna ya brat. It's good. I've had it."

The water was still. Maybe it had left the area after this morning? Or maybe it just didn't like tuna?

"Fine. This one's salmon, but I didn't nor will I ever have much of this because it's so expensive it's a rip off. It's not even that good." I tossed another piece into the water. It floated along the surface next to the other in silence. "I have a younger sister. I can wait all night to get my way."

I watched the water, lounging on my stomach lazily. Maybe I should call Blaster? Na. He was mer crazy. He'd scare it away. Maybe when it wasn't so wary and injured. Blaster would go out on fishing trips with his stepfather all the time. He wanted to be a marine biologist. He thought the mysteries of the sea were amazing while I didn't care to guess what was hiding below the surface. Who knew what horrors were waiting down there? I was torn out of my thoughts by one of the pieces disappearing.

"Finally."

And of course it took the bloody salmon. Spoiled brat.

"I hope ya know that if ya don't eat all of this I'm not going to feed ya anymore and I'll let the fishermen try and shoo ya away. And the way they'll do it I have no doubt that it'll involve some painful traps. They don't like it when things mess with their catches." I spoke to the mer under the water. Though I couldn't see it the water churned giving me a decent idea of where it was before it settled again. From what I could tell it was right under where I was throwing the fish. "Come on. Eat the tuna or I'm not giving ya anymore."

Nothing. So I pulled out the other piece of salmon and dipped it into the water before pulling it back out.

"See? Ya want it ya need to eat everything else."

For some reason I got the impression that I was being judged.

"Tuna is cheap and has a lot of protein from what I know so quit pouting and eat it."

I sent the water an unamused stare, trying to send my message since I couldn't tell if it could understand what I was saying. I doubted it, but that never stopped me from talking before. Then I smiled as the tuna vanished.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" I tossed another piece into the water. "But you're not getting the salmon until you eat everything else. I'm not even sure what that one is, but it's apparently popular."

Nothing happened until the piece stilled in the water and I got the glimpse of black claws. The process was slow and continued on until I was out of sashimi. I watched the water.

"Well I have nothing more to give ya. This box here is for tomorrow. I'll be back in the morning to feed ya."

The water churned as it moved under the black water.

"Don't steal from the traps anymore. If ya do than sure you're gonna get hurt, but it makes Blaster's stepdad unhappy and if he's unhappy he doesn't bring Blaster on his fishing trips and if he doesn't bring Blaster then Blasters unhappy. If Blasters unhappy it's your fault and I won't feed ya anymore. Got it?"

No response. Not like I was expecting one anyway. I stood.

"I'll know if ya start stealing. Don't think I won't."

Then I turned and headed home.

444444444444444 Fooooouuuurrrrsssss!44444444444444

Happy Saturday. I was getting up with the freaking sun for this fish. So out I went. Its breakfast in hand. And low and behold there it was. Curling around and between the rocks. None of the traps appeared to be bothered. Maybe it did understand. Either that or it was content with what I was giving it. I lounged back on the pier as I set the box next to me. Popping the lid I watched it.

"Morning. Ya know I'm surprised no ones see ya yet. You don't really blend in well."

It didn't move. However when I tossed in a piece its gaze turned to the floating fish. It glanced at me a few times before it stiffly moved forward. It favored its left arm as it slipped along the bottom slowly. It settled below the dead meat. I watched with mild interest as it rose up on its tail and reached up. It stopped. Nothing happened for an extended amount of time before its claws dug into it and drug it under. It watched its 'prey' a moment before swiftly eating it. Well no wonder it took so long for me to feed it if it did That every time. It moved its gaze back to me and it moved back until it was once again flat against the sand. I tossed another piece in and it watched that one until it settled.

"Quit stalking the sushi. It's dead. It's not going to swim away."

I nearly laughed when it glared at me before going back to watching its new prey. It slowly reached up and stopped again.

"Oh for the love of- grab it! Hey! Don't growl at me. I'm feeding ya." I scolded it, but it cautiously reached up again like it hadn't heard me. Then it snatched it and watched it. "I know you're not deaf. Eat it. Do something. If you were actually prowling after something that was alive this would be much more interesting, but no. It's dead. It's been dead for awhile."

Great. I was arguing with a fish now. I sighed as it sent me another glare. I fell back on the pier with a huff. I stared up at the dull looking gray that was the sky at the moment. Then I pulled myself back up. I jumped and yanked my legs back up and away from the waters below. I stared down at the mer that appeared below me.

"Ya know that's Really creepy. Nothing's supposed to move that quietly in the water." Silence. "It doesn't help that ya don't move or blink."

It twitched an ear fin, but that was the only response I got. I sighed again before grabbing another piece. It dangled in my grasp and I contemplated a moment. Then I was slowly lowering it to touch the water. Hopefully feeding time would go by quicker if I could get it to take it from my hand.

"I really want to get back to bed. This is Saturday. Saturday. And here I am arguing with You. A fish. I hope ya know I have plans today involving sleep, video games, and pizza with my friends."

It was still besides its expression settling in a glare.

"Fine. I guess ya don't want this."

I made to pull it back and it growled softly.

"Make up your mind. Take it or I'm leaving."

It took it several minutes to decide to slowly reach up. Its gaze shifting from me to the sorry excuse for a fish in my hand. Then in snatched it before retreating.

"Ya could really act more grateful. I don't have to do this." I muttered before doing the same with the next piece I pulled out.

This process of handing it each piece slowly made things quicker with feeding it as it grew used to it over the course of the week. As the days passed I could tell it was healing slowly, but surely. It didn't move as stiffly and it distributed more weight onto its right arm when it crawled along the sandy bottom. Many of the wounds were slowly shifting into pale scars along its body. It was more noticeable on the black scales. I found myself hanging around even after I was done feeding it. I just talked and it watched me until I left. However one morning it broke the cycle.

"So Blaster and I- hey where are ya going? I was talking."

I jumped up as it slowly swam the length of the pier. It glanced at me as I followed it every once in awhile.

"I know you're a mer, but ya should know that it's rude to just leave when someone is talking. Hey. Are ya listening?"

I jumped down off the pier and onto the sand. It followed the shallows edge. Moving slow enough for me to keep up.

"Where are ya even going? There's nothing but rocks out in that direction."

I was trying to argue with a fish. Blaster was going to have a good laugh when I finally told him about my little secret. I hesitated at the hollow in the cliffs edge. The mer stalled before it kept going, following the shallow path of water.

"Hey! Come on! Wait up!"

I followed after it. Running along the slippery edge. If I fell in it wasn't that deep anyway. The area inside was a small little cove. It pulled itself up on the center rock, its tail curling around it. I looked around the area as it watched me.

"So this is where you've been hiding out, huh?"

I sat on the rim and watched as its tail fin opened and closed lazily. It had some healing cuts in the pure white and red edged fin as well.

"So I assume there's a reason ya brought me home? I could only guess this means ya trust me. Either that or you're planning to kill me. I really hope it's the former."

The mer blinked its sapphire eyes slowly as it let its arms dangle over the side of the rock.

"Ya Do blink. Well that makes ya a little less creepy." I grinned at it and it tilted its head to the side to rest on one of its arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't think anyone would care much for an idea that showed up at 3am and made no sense, but it's good to know someone does like it. Summary: Blaster shows up and Jazz feeds Prowl candy.**

I had started to notice that I was arriving before my mer friend to the cove at night. I would just watch the fish swirl around the center rock with the current as it rose and fell so it wasn't too much of a problem, but then one quiet night when the water as nearly still I heard it. Out across the sea. Somewhere below the water were long and sad calls. I paused on my walk to the the cove to listen. The whistles and howls pierced the quiet night, accompanied only by the soft sound of the water hitting the shore. I frowned. Maybe I should get Blaster. I can't bring him to the cove, but surely the pier would do. Can't crush the mers trust now. If it wanted Blaster to know it would lead him to the cove like it led me. For now though I'd head to the cove.

I waited for my fish friend to arrive. The wait was getting longer and longer it seemed. As expected its arrival made the trapped fish that rode the current panic when one of their own was snatched. The mer always managed to get one or two. It was quiet I'd give it that. It seemed to understand it couldn't blend in with anything and made up for that with being quiet and still, prowling around corners and striking quick. It was amusing to watch and after they panicked and fled it would rest on the edge of the rock ledge and look at me expectantly.

"You've really been making me wait lately. Just what are ya doing out there?"

I just got a slow blink in reply.

"Well nevermind then. I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow night I'm gonna bring a friend with me to the pier. It's his stepfather's traps that ya were raiding before. He'll love ya. I know he won't do anything to harm ya so ya have nothing to worry about. I just wanted to tell ya even if ya can't understand. That way I won't feel guilty and if ya want to bring him to your home ya can do it of your own will. That and ya don't have to show yourself if ya don't feel like it."

I waited a second as it just watched me. Just like always.

"Sometimes I think ya don't care about me and just want my food. You're like a cat that way if that's the case."

I sighed and pulled the box from my bag. Setting it aside I opened the box.

"So what do you feel like starting with tonight? I- hey hey hey! How many times do I have to tell you not to snoop around in my bag?! I mean the homework I do actually do doesn't need to be chewed up. I mean I doubt that the teach will give me slack if I tell them a mer ate my homework? Now give me that." I glared at the mer as I pulled my bag behind me and it huffed and sunk a little further into the water. "Now."

I held my hand out for the m&m packet. I had gone and zipped everything I had in plastic and some tightly sealed bags awhile back once it started getting curious. I suppose I could have just dumped my bag out at home, but I only had the one bag and then I'd have to put it all back in at like nine or ten every night and that was just too much work.

"Give it."

It was just watching me as it pulled it closer.

"I need that. Don't growl at me. Keep growling and I'm not feeding you."

I crossed my arms across my chest and it cast a few glances to my stolen candy. Then it started turning it over. I lunged for it and it moved swift in ducking under the water and away from my ledge.

"Ya don't need candy. As far as I know it'll kill ya."

It growled before going back to examining the now wet packet. The colors from the unprotected candy were leaking from the bag.

"If ya get sick it's not my fault." I called as the candy fell into the shallow pool when the bag ripped.

The colors swirled in the water and slowly began to vanish as the mer picked at the wasted candy curiously. Well I suppose this was better than the last time when it swiped my math textbook and I had to jump into the water to get it back. Trading some salmon for a textbook had gone over better than expected.

"Don't eat it- and ya ate it. Oh great. Now ya like chocolate? Now I can't carry it it my bag anymore. I hope you're happy. Pretty sure there's a reason animals aren't supposed to eat chocolate."

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

444444444444 hors d'oeuFours! 44444444444444

The news of a mer and my feeding it had gone over as well as it possibly could have with Blaster. First he had been mildly upset that I had hid this from him and then he had gone about asking questions and whether or not I called the MWPA. The idiots in my opinion couldn't catch him when he could barely move there was no way they were going to catch him now. I mused as we walked down the the pier. The sad calls were slipping over the ocean once again.

"It sounds so sad."

"Yeah it's been doing that lately at night. If that isn't a clue to the MWPA that there's a mer out here then they really are hopeless."

"So there's just one?"

"Yep. It's the one that's been stealing from the traps awhile back. I've been feeding it so it won't anymore. It's pretty beat up yet."

"Would you quit calling them an it?"

"What? I don't know its gender."

"Well does it have a ventral fin or not?"

"Huh?"

"You know a fin that traces down the belly along the sternum?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Then your mer is male. Females don't have it because it would restrict the growth of their pup."

"Ok that's interesting and all, but can you tell me why it's- he's doing… This?" I gestured out the sea.

"Well I'd guess he's calling to his pod, but I'm no mer expert. The classes on marine life only go so far in high school. I swear half of it is just on currents and not the actual life in the water."

"Oh great so for all way know he's calling an army to come attack us."

"I suppose, but what's the worst they could do in shallow water?"

"Good point."

We stopped on the pier and I brought out the box and lay on my stomach to gaze at the water. I dipped my hand in and snapped and played with the water. All in all it had gotten its- his attention all the other times if I didn't want to risk going to the cove for some reason.

"You've been feeding him sashimi?"

"And some random sushi. What else am I supposed to give him?"

"Uh, fish?"

"Well my parents are loaded and mom gives Nat and I a ridiculous amount of cash for an allowance. Then of course our mers a brat. Plus the fish shop it's so far away from here. Then I'd have to go all the way down the-"

"Ok nevermind. I get it, you're a spoiled noble and the sushi shop is closer."

The sounds stopped and there was silence for a long while.

"Have you named him?"

"No. Why would I name him?"

"So you're not calling him 'it' and 'the mer' all the time."

"Huh... We can get to that later when he starts trusting ya."

"How do you know when he's here? The water's so dark."

"Yeah it's easier in the mornings, but I figured he'd be more willing to approach with you here if ya couldn't see him. As for how we use the fish."

I pulled the salmon out because I knew it would entice him to approach. I held it just in the water. We waited. The water churned and twisted quietly before settling again and I could practically hear Blaster stiffen.

"Relax he's not gonna bite my hand off. He pulled me into the water on our first meeting and I didn't even get a scratch. The worst he's gonna do is splash us."

Then the salmon was gone. Blaster gasped.

"And there ya have it. Here. You try."

"Uh…"

"He's not going to hurt ya. Just drop it in if ya don't want to hand feed. The only problem with that is he freaking stalks it like it's going to swim away and it takes forever. I've seen him do it in the mornings and I got so bored. So I started hand feeding." I dipped my hand back toward the water when he didn't take it. It disappeared a minute later. "Set your alarm for five and come down here tomorrow morning so we can have a smoother introduction. He hasn't left yet so I'd say he doesn't see ya as a threat."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Blaster and Jazz debate Prowl.**

"That's- He's amazing. But… what happened to him?"

"I have no clue. He just showed up one day bleeding and what not. So are ya going to feed him today?" I asked as our mer friend took cover around the rocks like he had with me.

"Yes." He answered immediately.

We waited as Blaster held the fish in the water. The mer didn't so much as twitch.

"I don't think he trusts me like he does you."

"Hm… I have an idea."

I grinned and dug into my bag as I cast a glance at the mer.

"A… bag of m&ms?"

"Yep. This is your key to friendship right here."

"You gave him Candy?"

"Of course not. He went snooping through my bag when I wasn't lookin' and well now he likes chocolate. He hasn't gotten sick yet so what's the harm of a little more?"

"If you say so, but if he gets sick or something I'm calling the MWPA and blaming you."

"That's fair. Now feed him." I shook the bag, making sure our mer friend could see it.

Tearing the bag we approached the water. The colors swirled when his hand hit the water. At the sight his ear fins twitched.

"Come on it's fine. I told ya plenty about Blaster and now he's giving ya chocolate when I said no. Ya should love him."

Ever so slowly he slipped out from his cover in the rocks. He stayed close to the sandy floor as we waited. Blaster was holding his breath as I grinned down at him. His sapphire eyes darted between the two of us. Then he slowly rose up. Blaster slanted his hand so the candy slipped and drifted down to the waiting mer who eagerly ate the treat.

"He Does like chocolate."

"I told ya. We're gonna have to be careful about carrying candy from now on. Can't have him snatching it." I answered as I gave my friend another palmful.

"No kidding… So how exactly have you kept this a secret all this time?"

"Well I haven't really kept it a secret. I just haven't said anything about it."

"Ok how has no one seen him and called the MWPA?"

"He has a little home he showed me that he goes to during the day. I've been feeding him there, but I figured I'd break his trust if I took ya there. I didn't want him to start shunning me or something. So you're starting where I started and he'll show ya when he trusts ya. Then we can go back to that." I shrugged as my friend held the yellowtail sashimi in the water for the mer.

Unfortunately an entire bag of m&ms wasn't enough to gain his trust. He waited until we left before he moved. This process continued for many more days and one kitkat. We'd sit and talk as the mer watched us from the safety of the water. We debated on various things from the calls he made at night to what was going to open up where that construction site was on the east side of town. Then after breakfast a couple of weeks later he started to leave. I jumped up.

"Yes! Come on, Blaster! Lets go!"

I was off with Blaster at my heels. Our mer friend glanced at us and I swear he rolled his eyes when we stumbled when we jump off the pier and onto the sand.

"There it is." I pointed out to the hole in the cliffside. "We need to crawl through that to get in, but there's an underwater path he gets through."

When we got in our mer friend was waiting for us on his little perch. His gaze neutral as per usual. Well except when I angered him or when he was eating chocolate. Blaster was looking around the small cove with a grin.

"This is neat. It's a clever little spot."

"And now ya know. This is his temporary home. Where I feed him and talk his ear off And where he stole my m&ms. He digs through my bag every chance he gets I swear."

"Well quit carrying things in it that you don't want him to get a hold of."

I just frowned at my friend. We sat on the edge. My friend was examining the mer more carefully now that he could see him clearly.

"Jazz, he didn't get those from another animal. I've seen plenty of bites and wounds on animals when I go out with Gaven and That right there on his cheek is from a blade."

"So ya think someone did this to him on purpose?" I asked, giving my fish friend another look over.

"Looks like it. Either that or his pod alpha or leader or whatever decided to attack some people over territory and the others followed."

"And… do you think that they're… ya know... "

"It's a possibility. If they haven't come to get him yet it's likely they're dead." Blaster chewed on his lip as he watched the mer.

"So he's out there calling for them every night and… aw shit. What happens to mers whose either pod has died?"

I felt a pang in my chest for the mer in front of us. He was hurt and alone and still hoping that they were still out there and searching for him. No doubt he had been terrified to find he was alone and unable to hunt. I probably nearly gave him a heart attack when I started poking at him. Well at least now he has us.

"I assume they'd die."

"Great…"

So after all of this he'd go out and die?

"I mean they herd prey with the help of their pod and certain mer types are very territorial and attack outsiders."

"GREAT. What happens if he decides to leave when he's healed? Should we call the MWPA then? I really don't want to just do that to him."

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to see how things go for now. Maybe his pod is out there and are just as hurt as he is. That's all we can hope for, for now."

I sighed and lowered my head into my hands. We just watched the mer as he had been doing with us. Then I whistled a verse from 'I Will Follow You Into The Dark' and the mer perked up, his head turning to the side like a confused dog as he gained a matching expression. Blaster chuckled as I continued with it and the mer watched me with obvious confusion as he twisted his head from one side to the other.

"You do realize that for all you know you're just saying random words in his 'language' right? You're just sitting there going Wall! Current! Pufferfish for alpha! Seaweed! And he's over there thinking you're an idiot."

At that we started laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the love guys! The reviews have really brightened my day! Summary: Prowl gets a new hang out.**

Blaster and I had decided that our mer friend needed a place to go during the day. Being trapped in the cove and swimming in a tight circle around the rock wasn't the best place to swim. There was no room to stretch and the water was only up to our waists if we stepped in. His injuries were healing rather well and it was painfully obvious he needed more space to move. Thus we set off one afternoon in search of a good spot along the shore. A little trekking through some light brush, grass, and some long stretch of beach littered with so many shells our steps crunched no matter where we stepped we found a little place far enough from the town it was unlikely anyone would head out here. The little cape was void of any garbage or evidence that anyone had been around the area. Even if there were some people who came out there were plenty of rocks and patches of seagrass to hide in. So early the following day we coaxed our mer friend out with some m&ms.

"Come on."

We were running along the coast, our mer easily keeping up. We'd give him an m&m every once in awhile to keep him from turning back. However he didn't appear to be thrilled that we were only giving him one at a time if that glare he gave us every time we threw one was anything to go by. Blaster and I on the other hand were laughing like we were having the time of our lives. Once we got to the slope that separated from the water our mer hesitated, giving out a few quiet sounds as he watched us as he lifted his head from the water.

"We'll meet ya on the other side." I reassured as I made the motion of going around something though he just gave out another noise that sounded suspiciously like a whine. "We'll call ya if you get lost. I promise."

Off we went again. Once we made it to the cape I stuck my hand under the water and snapped my fingers like I did to call him so many times before as Blaster called for him. Thankfully it didn't take long. All in all the discovery of a safe place with more space had put our friend in a better mood. We'd still feed him in the cove on weekdays, but on the weekends we'd head down to the cape where we'd talk and watch our mer stalk the wildlife there. Either creeping around the rocks or hiding in the seagrass. The fish in the cape were small, but it wasn't like he needed it to survive with us feeding him. I'd whistle little tunes every once in awhile and Blaster would watch as our mer gave me questioning looks. And one day I had my inspiration. Sunday at ten am I had it.

"Prowl."

"Huh?"

"That's what I'm going to call our mer." I answered as we watched him.

"Prowl…" Blaster tried out the name. "It fits. You can only hope he thinks so too."

"Eh, he's a fish with-"

Blaster gave me a mildly disappointed look and I just grinned. "Mammal."

"Ok, he's a mammal with an attitude, but I doubt he'll care too much what we call him."

"Fair enough… Please tell me you haven't been referring to him as a fish this entire time."

"In my defense I assumed so because he lives in the ocean."

"So do dolphins."

"Oh whatever that's one example."

"Whales." My friend was grinning smugly now.

"Shut up, Blaster."

Blaster just laughed and I shoved him over onto the beach where he just continued to laugh much to my dismay.

444444444444444444 Even more fours!4444444444444444444

"Jazz! Finally! I've called you like twenty times!"

"I'm kind of celebrating my sister's birthday right now."

"Oh please you're in the corner with your headphones eating all the sweets."

"I'm outnumbered and last time they locked me out in the backyard and ate all of the cake in front of me because they thought it was funny."

"It was."

"Blaster."

"And it was good cake. Ice cream and oreo."

"Blaster!"

"Ok, ok so I went out with Gaven and you're never gonna believe what happened."

"What did you find a giant squid? Did you fall in?"

"No. Prowl helped us fish. He herded them into the net. Gaven nearly fell off the boat the way he was leaning over the side. Kept yelling at me to get the camera."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. He must've seen me leaving with Gaven and followed. We got a ton of fish and Gaven even shared some with Prowl afterward."

"I bet he was happy to have some live meat for once." I couldn't help, but laugh.

"You have no idea. He seems to be doing much better. I didn't realize how much those wing fins helped. He can take some pretty sharp turns now that the right one isn't torn."

"Maybe if he can keep helping ya and your stepdad he won't leave."

"Jazz, if his pod comes I doubt he's gonna stay and settle for a fishing boat. Not exactly a good pod member to befriend and bond with."

"And what if they don't? What if they're dead? Maybe herding fish for ya guys will be enough to make him stay. I mean that's basically what he did when he hunted with his pod, right?" I fidgeted in my seat as the girls laughter in the next room erupted.

"Possibly… But he can't just stay in the cove."

"And why not? If they're dead he has nowhere else to go. What is he going to do out there alone? I don't want him to just die out there."

"I don't either, but if he does decide to leave what then?"

"I don't know… I just don't want him to go. I mean we've made some great progress. He stopped growling at me. He twitches an ear fin when we call his name. I think we've bonded."

"I know what you mean, but… Just… Prepare yourself for the worst and hope for the best. Maybe they'll come."

"Is it really that wrong that I kind of don't want them to?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't want him to go either, but he misses them."

"... Is there a possibility that he could be accepted into another pod? You know if they are dead and he still leaves?"

"I have no clue. I doubt he'd want another. They're his family. Pods may mingle from time to time during a breeding season, but I don't think they join unless they absolutely have to."

"So that's a no." I let my head fall back in my chair as I blindly reached for another treat.

"Certain types are different and have different ways. I only have the barest knowledge on mers. For all I know they could be completely accepting of new members."

I sighed and silence reigned for a time. In the end Blaster was the one who broke the silence.

"Sometimes there's just nothing you can do, Jazz, no matter how much you want to."

"I know… See you tonight at the cove?"

"I'll be there."


	6. Chapter 6

**So far this story is 50% cute 25% humor and 25% horrible mer plot, but it's good to know so many like it! Summary: Blaster and Jazz take Prowl for a 'walk.'**

Things were as normal as they could be when you were hiding a mer that was practically in your backyard. It was a Saturday morning and Blaster had gotten the idea to take our mer for a 'walk.' Maybe catch a few fish and what not. As far as we knew Prowl never strayed far from the shallows. Always preferring to stay close to us by the shore. Either watching us and hearing us talk despite not understanding or chasing the small fish around the cape. Within the cove all he did was watch us as he lounged on his rock perch. Occasionally making little sounds in response to us talking to him. A field trip around the coast wasn't such a bad idea. Not only that, but it would give us a chance to sneak a peek at what was being built on the coast. Rumor was it was some sort of bridge to connect to the other side so that people could just cut across instead of taking the long route finally. That had been a pending request for a long time and I knew my father had been sick of it. He made sure everyone knew when he was unhappy. Thus we borrowed the boat saying we wanted to check out the construction and just sit in the water and what not. Gaven had been in a rather giving mood ever since Prowl began helping him and Blaster fish thankfully. Just so long as we didn't get into any trouble or somehow get pulled over for something stupid we could borrow it.

"Come on, Prowl!" I called in the direction of the cove. "The coast is clear, pal, lets go explore a little, huh?!"

Blaster leaned back in his seat as we watched for our mer friend. A little more encouragement and the brief appearance above the water gave us our answer and we were off. It was a casual pace. Prowl popping up every once in awhile in the form of a black and white blur or flicking tail just hitting the surface of the water. I laughed as he darted about the boat with swift and careful movements. We stopped it a decent distance away from the shoreline. Just enough to make it out, but much to far for anyone to see our mer friend. I leaned over the side to peer into the water.

"So whatcha think? How's it feel to be out here?" I asked as he appeared above the water.

He was as silent as usual as he ducked back under, but I just grinned. Turning back to my friend I took a seat.

"I think he's happy."

Blaster however just snorted. He leaned on the side of the boat as it rocked with the waves. The sun was warm and the wind soft. A few puffy clouds floating on as our mer just swam around and below us, occasionally making little jumps in which he'd glance at us. Blaster at some point decided to jump in as well. I stayed in the warm and dry safety that the boat provided. I hated getting wet and no amount of goading could get me in that water. Once you get wet you get cold and I hated cold as much as being wet. Your clothes stick to you and it's uncomfortable. However it was amusing enough to see Prowl playing with my friend. It had started with Blaster splashing him when he swam up and now Prowl was skulking around underwater and randomly popping up to splash water at him while Blaster fruitlessly tried to splash him back.

"You're getting your ass handed to ya, Blaster!" I called as I leaned over the side.

"Like you could do better! I bet he'd kick your ass too!"

"There is nothing ya can say that's going to get me in there!"

"It's fuuuun!"

"Yeah because being wet and cold and having my clothes stick to me sounds like a blast!" Came my sarcastic reply.

"Oh quit being such a baby! Come play with us!"

"Nope! Nope nope! No!"

"Jazz!"

"No!"

"Jaaazzzzz!"

"Sorry! Just boarded the nope train to No Waysville! Nope Nope!"

"Fine! We'll just have fun without you! Right, Prowl?!"

I laughed as my friend got splashed again. The few times he did managed to get Prowl came with yells of triumph only for him to get hit again. So far it was an afternoon well spent. So when we took off again it was with large smiles and laughter to come with it. Blaster was soaked and had flicked water at me in a teasing manner when he got back on. I had no clue how he could stand it.

"Oh there." Blaster slowed us to a stop when the construction site came into view.

"Lets see how close we can get." I whispered like we could possibly get overheard from this distance.

However the sound of a whimper caught our attention. We turned to our mer friend. His scales were puffing out much like a cat's fur would when threatened and his wing fins were pressed close to his body. Those bright sapphire eyes seemed to be darker as he made an attempt to hide in the water close to the boat.

"Prowl?" I approached our mer friend. "What is it? What's wrong?"

The only response I got was another low whine.

"I think we should turn around." Came Blaster's suggestion and I just nodded.

With careful movements we turned around. I was making sure we didn't hit our mer friend in the process.

44444444444444 The Fours Have Returned!44444444444444

"What has ya so scared, Prowls?"

Our mer friend was restlessly circling his perch in the cove. His scales still puffed out and wing fins pulled in close. We had been watching him go around for several minutes since we returned to the cove. I reached my hand into the water.

"Calm down, pal. You're safe."

My efforts had as much effect as Blasters had. The constant circling was unnerving. Our mer was usually so calm and quiet. We both lay on our stomachs with our arms pillowing our heads as we just simply watched in silence. Then I started whistling. His ear fins twitched, but that was the only reaction I got for awhile. Ever so slowly he looked at us. Then he gradually began to slow as Blaster joined in. His circles widened until he settled below us, as close to the wall of our ledge as possible. His tail curling around him like he was a snake. The tail fin falling over his face as he tucked his arms in close to his chest. I reached down to run a hand over his back. He didn't so much as twitch as I smoothed the scales down. I sighed slowly. This mer had become another key part in my life. He, whether he knew it or not, gave me something to look forward to. He was a constant presence. Something solid in my life. He was always there. Always waiting for Blaster and I to return. And he was happy to see us and he showed it in his own way with perking wing fins and soft sounds. He was happy to see me unlike my parents who were always working to much to glance at their kids. Unlike my sister who didn't care much what I did so long as it didn't inconvenience her. Unlike all the fake love that roamed the school like a plague. And oh did it hurt to see him like this.

"Geez, Prowl. What happened to ya?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the support so far! I didn't think I would get this far! Summary: Prowl refuses m &ms! Gasp!**

Prowl hadn't left the cove in over a week. He didn't look terrified anymore, but no matter what we did he refused to leave. No amount of m&ms could get him to even approach the mouth of the cove. He was twitchy and now preferred to lay close to the ledge we sat on instead of on his little perch to watch us. We had hoped that he would be fine given time, but so far there was no change for the better. This wing fins would twitch and flick and the low whines had all but stopped to be replaced by tense silence. The calls for his pod at night had ceased and that was the most concerning. We were struggling to figure out what had caused this. He was still eating and he didn't appear to show an signs of being sick, but then again we hardly knew anything about mers. Things had been going fine before. He seemed fine, happy even. Until we approached the construction site. What about the construction site had scared him so much? No one had been there. It was vacant of any people at the time. It was just concrete and machinery. We had passed plenty of buildings and structures on the way there.

"I really wish I could talk to ya, Prowl." I sighed as I traced the long dorsal fin that went along his tail. "Can't ya do something to give me sign? A hint? Something?"

Prowl didn't even look up this time. It really hurt to see him like this. I counted my blessings that he was still eating and listened when we whistled even if it was nothing, but nonsense to him.

"Ya know we're both really worried about ya… Come on, pal, look at me. Prowls. Prowler, please. What happened? We can't help ya if you don't give us a hint or something."

The most I got was a flick of a wing fin, but that wasn't much when that tended to happen a lot lately. I blew out a sigh through my nose as I traced the fin. There was a soft pulse at the base of it and it was a lot softer than the rest of him. Lighter. Thinner and definitely more fragile than any of his other fins. It was funny in a way. He had guarded these fins and wouldn't let us near them before and now he just let us touch them without so much as a growl or a glare.

"What are we supposed to do here, Prowl? We don't know how to help you." I spoke more to myself, my voice echoing off the walls of the once warm and friendly cove. "We don't know much about mers. Blasters the closest you've got right now and even he has very limited knowledge. Most he has is warnings of not to go too close to your nests and what not."

The sound of the water reigned for a time. Blaster had reluctantly left nearly an hour ago now and I needed to go too very soon. I had school in the morning, but I really didn't want to leave him. If I was going to ever get up in time to feed him I had to go though. I wasted several minutes just tracing the fin before I drew my hand back.

"I have to go now."

That was when he looked up at me. I felt a pang in my chest. His eyes held a deep sorrow and something else I couldn't seem to place. I wanted to just lay back down and stay and try to ease whatever pain he was feeling.

"I'm sorry, Prowl. I'll be back in the morning, ok?"

My voice seemed far too loud and I flinched a little. I stood and got a quiet whine. A plea for me not to go. To stay and not leave him alone.

"I can't stay. I really wish I could, but I can't. Just hang on until tomorrow, ok?"

Another whine followed me out as I practically fled from the cove. I didn't look back. If I did then I'd see that hurt look and I couldn't bear it. I couldn't stay. Then came the louder plea as I sped up the beach. The heartbreaking sound pierced the quiet night air like a knife and easily sent another pang ripping from my chest. I knew he was begging me to stay. He needed me and here I was just walking away. Letting him suffer alone. My pace turned into a stride and then to a run as the sounds followed after me. I swore I could still hear it when I closed the door to my bedroom. I clutched at my chest. My heart was pounding and my breathing ragged. I fell face first onto my bed. Why couldn't I help him? There had to be something I could do.

444444444444444444 The fours are attacking!Run before they get you!44444444444444

It didn't take much for me to decide on skipping school that day. One call to my father saying I was sick and I had a free pass. All I had to do was scream into my pillow a bit, lay on my back, and lean my head over the side of the bed to get the sound of having a hoarse voice and maybe a little stuffed up. A sniffle now and then and I was home free. It wasn't the first time and I was sure it wasn't going to be the last, but this time it wasn't to ditch a test or even just get a day off from school. It was so I could keep my mer company. Making sure Nat was out of the house I ate a quick breakfast, packed a lunch, and went to grab my mer his breakfast. He was in the exact same place I had left him last night. He looked up at me as I came in. I sat close to the ledge as I pulled my bag into my lap.

"I told ya I'd be back. I'll be here all day today. I promise." I gave him my best smile. "I even got ya your favorite. It was expensive as all hell, but one of the perks to being a richy is not having to worry about cash. Now if only my father didn't think I needed a part time job I'd have it all. Something about responsibility and what not."

I talked on and on as I watched him eat. It wasn't even near as eager as it used to be. He didn't even glance up at me when I talked.

"Ya know sometimes I think ya understand what I say and other times I'm not so sure. But maybe you're like the cats of the ocean. Ya just don't care what I say too much. Just want food and a place to stay. Then again at least then ya looked at me when I talked. Now ya just kinda look off into nothing." I continued on as I held another piece in the water. "If ya keep this up then we're gonna have to call the MWPA. I don't want to have to do it, but they're more fit to help ya then we probably ever will be. Well Blaster will probably be able to eventually the way he's going, but not right now. He's got a ways to go yet. So ya feel like listening to music today? I know ya usually don't seem to mind when I do it, but ya really seem… I don't know… I think ya need something to focus on and I figured maybe listening to music with me might help a little."

I spent the day like that. Leaned against the wall with music playing. I couldn't tell if it was helping at all, but it was better than silence. Then of course Blaster gave me a disapproving look when he showed up. However he took a seat next to me.

"You know you have no clue if your music could be irritating to his ears or not."

"He's never complained about it before."

He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. "So you skipped to come here."

"Ya didn't hear him last night. It was worse than normal. I couldn't just leave him alone all day. Not like this."

"I think it's time we went to the MWPA. If not to tell them then to get some information on mers. Because This," He gestured to the water. "Is not normal. Even I can tell you it's not good. He could be dying for all we know."

"Don't say that…"

There was another round of silence.

"Blaster, I'll give ya the cash to grab him dinner. I need to go before Nat gets home. I Am sick today after all."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go. I'll watch him."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for everything guys. We're really on a roll here. Chapter 8... Wow. Summary: Blaster and Jazz consult the MWPA.**

It was a rather tense decision. Not necessarily hard. Our searches at the library on mer illnesses had turned up nothing. Just that we couldn't help him. When a mer gets ill the other members of the pod guard them and take care of them. Gather deep under water plants for medicine and depending on the illness it varied. And unfortunately being lethargic was a symptom of practically every illness in the book. We knew he needed help. Help that we couldn't give. It was an obvious choice and despite that we still hesitated. Then we started walking. We Knew this was the right choice. We Knew that they could help him. We Knew that our actions could either save or doom our mer friend. Yet we were stiff, tense, and quiet. It was like we were walking to the gallows rather than a place that could potentially save the life of our friend. I had to keep reminding myself that Prowl needed them. They sure seemed like stuck up know it alls, but they knew what they were doing. They knew practically everything there was to know about mers so far. They could help him. Sure there was the possibility that they could take him away, but if it came to that then at least they could treat him.

I drew it a breath and let it out though it did nothing to lessen the weight that had firmly made a home in my chest. They could help him. They were going to help him. They were the only ones we could go to. Calm down. They can help him. Nothing bad is going to happen to him if they see him. They knew what they were doing. If they took him away… Dammit. I didn't want them to take him. I hated not being able to help him myself.

"We're doing the right thing… Aren't we, Blaster?"

"Yeah." Came the delayed reply. "We're doing the right thing."

"What if they take him away?"

"Then they take him away I suppose. Maybe we could ask to see him."

The thought of Prowl just not being there was a thought I would rather not entertain. The cove being empty, no Prowl waiting for us to return didn't sound right. What was I going to do without my mer to feed everyday? What was I going to do without Prowl? He and Blaster were the closest thing to a real family I'd ever had and I couldn't just lose Prowl.

"Or we could just not say anything about him. Technically if we don't confirm that we are hiding a mer they can't take him. We'll just have to be more careful on the way to and from the cove."

"Jazz, do you really think that's such a good idea?"

"If what they tell us doesn't help or if it's something we don't have the power to fix then we can tell them, ok? I just…"

"I know. I don't want to lose him either. We can try."

The rest of the walk was far too quiet.

44444444444444444 The Fours March On!4444444444444444

The inside of the building was very bland. It was all stone walls and windows. Some cheap chairs around the windows and a simple desk in the center of the room before a set of double doors. It looked like a prison. Now I really didn't want him to be stuck here. If the front looked like this then who knew what the back was like. With a hesitant glance at each other we approached the desk. The one behind it was fretting about something which wasn't very encouraging either.

"Umm…" Blaster tapped the top of the desk making the male whack his head on the underside of the desk before he was able to pop up holding his head.

"Oh! Hi! I'm so sorry. I'm Ethan, but everyone calls me Aid. I'm filling in for Ella today because she got sick and oh nevermind. How long have you been waiting? What do you need?"

"We just got here. We just wanted to ask some questions about mers." I answered carefully as I looked him up and down.

"Oh sure. Ask away."

He had a very friendly smile. Innocent in a way. I hesitated. Could we really do this?

"Blaster here is wants to become a marine biologist. So what happens to mers who lose their pods?"

"Lose their pods? Oh you must've heard about the destruction of the mer nest nearby, yes?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. So could ya tell us more about it?"

"It was a horrible thing to happen. They tore out and destroyed the nest to build that new bridge." He shook his head sadly. "They attacked the workers to defend their nest, but as I'm sure you know it didn't go over well."

The bridge. Now it made more sense. It was where his nest was. That was why he got so upset. His nest, his home had gotten destroyed and who knew what happened to his pod.

"D- did any of them survive?" Blaster spoke after a moment.

"We got a couple of reports some time ago, but we haven't actually seen them. So far we've found four bodies. No sign of the other two, but hopefully they've managed so far. We're still looking though. Keeping our ear to the ground so to speak."

"Do you think they will be ok? Ya know, on their own?"

"Not for an extended period of time. Two mers aren't an ideal hunting group. However even if they somehow are able to get the food that they need, losing even one pod member is hard enough. It's devastating because they're so close. Some never even recover from that. They won't last long like that. Not after what happened."

"Why? What happens?"

"To make things simple they become depressed. They have a hard time getting over it and tend to linger around the body of a fallen member. However in this case with the area destroyed and the bridge being built they haven't come back."

Oh no… I thought things were serious before. Now things were just getting worse. We had brought him back to his destroyed nest and just confirmed for him that there was nothing left. That his home and his pod were destroyed. No wonder he was acting the way he is. With this information it was a wonder why he didn't hate us. Yet he had been calling for us to stay. There had to be something we could do.

"Is there any way we could help them?"

"And why exactly are you asking that exactly? Because you don't look like the charity type, kid."

"Ratchet!" Ethan yelped. "Don't be rude to our guests!"

Despite the mild scolding the older man wasn't fazed. Blaster shifted beside me.

"Jazz, maybe we should."

We couldn't just give him up, could we? Ethan or Aid here seemed fine, but this place. Would he be ok here?

"If you know where they are you need to tell us."

"We were just curious. Nothing more."

"Oh really? You come around asking about mers and pods months after the incident. If you're coming here they must be pretty bad off."

He spoke sternly. Confident. And I would be lying if I said he wasn't intimidating as all hell.

"If you don't tell us they will die."

"Jazz, I think we need to. They know how to help Prowl."

The sudden urge to turn around and run came. Prowl needed me, but… I drew in a shaky breath.

"You'll take care of him? Nothing will happen to him?"

"It's why we're here, kid. We would never dream to hurt them. You have my word that we'll do everything in our power to help him."

"I want to see the rest of your facility first."

I jumped as I got a laugh in reply.

"Fine, but we're doing this quick."


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for the delay. My anxiety has been getting the best of me lately. So without further delay here it is! Summary: Prowl comes face to face with the MWPA.**

I had desperately wanted this place to be horrible. To just give me a reason, just one reason to deny that they were fit to take care of him. Something that shouted they weren't as professional as they claimed. Yet the back of the facility was way better than the front. There was a fully stocked and organized medical room. A practically glimmering kitchen and cooler/ freezer. There were several rooms for extreme cases and quarantined mers. The main areas where the tanks sat the sunlight shone down through a large glass dome. Each one except a select few fixed with plants and rocks from the ocean to add a more homey feeling. The place was perfect. The staff knew exactly what they were doing and the mers present were totally at ease with the staff. I wanted to curse. I never promised anything though. I never said that I'd tell them where he was. I was tempted to just turn around and never come back, but… I couldn't be selfish. Prowl needed them. Without help he wouldn't last.

"Do ya think we could come visit him?"

"Normally I'd say no, but in this case I suppose I could make an exception. But not without someone watching you until further notice."

I huffed. I suppose that was the best I was going to get. I was doing this for Prowl. I yielded.

"Fine. We'll show you."

One the way there I had to keep reminding myself that this was for Prowl. I couldn't be selfish. We'd still get to see him. He was going to be fine with them. The free ride to the beach was quiet. This was for Prowl. We weren't betraying or abandoning him. This was for Prowl. He needed them. We couldn't help him. This was the only thing that we could do for him. We were close. I drew in a breath and let it out.

"Stop here. The cove is hidden there."

We led them down to the cove where Blaster explained the underwater path that he slipped through.

"Just the one, huh?"

"Yep. It's just Prowl. We haven't seen another in the entire time we've been taking care of him."

"Alright lets set up the net barriers. Cliff, Eric, lets go. Do it quickly and quietly. Gale I swear if you rush him I will beat you upside the head."

"I got it. I got it. Arcee gives me enough of an earful every time she's on rescue. If you want quiet and careful then you might want Mirage over there to do it. They don't call me Blurr for no reason."

Eric let out a soft sigh as he continued to assist in setting up the nets. The orange buoys drifted in a semi circle around the cove. The net rose above the water high enough to prevent jumping over due to the support beams attached to the buoys. However Ratchet didn't bother answering him.

"Be gentle and careful. We need him out here, but I swear if you put any unnecessary stress on him not only will you get it from me, but I'll let Arcee and Chromia know as well."

"Ouch. I get it. I'll be careful."

With that Gale disappeared into the cove. Blaster and I stood in a tense silence as we watched them work. It was far too quiet as everyone waited. Eric and Cliff waited on both ends of the trap. There was nothing besides the soft crashing of the waves. The two with the protective armor in the water were watching carefully. Was Prowl really that bad off that he didn't care or have the will to deal with someone unknown entering his home? That thought was thrown out as without warning Prowl shot from the cove like a bullet. He stopped just in time to not run into the net, water churning and twisting around him. Turning fast he made to duck back into the safety of the cove only to find that Cliff and Eric had swiftly brought the two ends together and with an audible click they let it go. He darted about in the trap in search of an escape he wouldn't find as Gale left the cove with a grin.

"Well look at that." Ratchet breathed.

"What? What is it? Is he ok?" Blaster glanced between our pacing mer friend and Ratchet.

"You really don't know what you've found, do you?" Gale asked.

"Uh? A mer?"

"Yes, but what he means is that your mer is a part of a dying breed. Magis Avium if you want to fall on scientific terms. Winged mers are endangered. Since there is never enough of them to form a pod they've been joining with other pods with insufficient numbers. Geminus Avium or the double winged mers have it almost as rough, but they've survived in groups of three due to their speed. We haven't seen one of his kind in years. We were starting to wonder if they were all gone." Ratchet explained.

Blaster looked ready to ask another question when the water started to splash violently. Prowl was darting back and forth in an aggressive line and using all of his fins to make the water rock. The buoys and net tipped back and forth as they struggled to steady it. As soon as it tipped low enough he cleared the trap with a timed jump and I nearly laughed at the looks on their faces.

"Shit!" Eric hissed.

Prowl popped back up further away. For some reason I felt of a spark of pride. No wonder they haven't been able to catch him. He was careful in staying out of sight and only appearing at hours where people were scarce and now he was apparently clever enough to escape their traps. He scanned the area before disappearing into the deep water. Prowl never came back.

444444444444 The Fours Are Planning to Overthrow the Writing Government!444444444

Needless to say I desperately missed my mer friend and for a while I'd visit the cove from time to time only to find it empty. No bones from the stray fish that got sucked into the current. No shed scales that glimmered under the water. Blaster moved on and eventually I did too. He started volunteering at the MWPA and I followed after a while not wanting to be left alone. I had nowhere to really go. Nothing that caught my eye. No goal to reach. Blaster started working under Percy, the resident zoologist and occasionally Jack. However Jack had a bad habit with things shorting, sparking and lighting fires, and exploding. More or less it was thankful he worked around water. I on the underhand starting working with Eric, Cliff, and Blurr. Eric had the nickname Mirage for basically being as silent as night. Disappearing and reappearing without you really noticing. Cliff adored the underwater plant life and would collect samples for Percy and Ratchet to store or refine to turn into medicine or supplements. Gale was Blurr. Just Blurr and he was a ranger. Patrol the area and be a general look out. First one on the scene with Arcee and Chromia. Ella or Elita as she was called sometimes worked the front desk most of the time, but was more than happy to do field work. Then there was Ethan or Aid. He was one of the main rehabilitators. Assisting Ratchet in treating and working with the mers in the facility.

What started as volunteer work turned into a part time job as I got out of highschool and then a full time job. I just went where life took me. Took the classes and training I needed. I was still as directionless as I'd always been. I was in the middle of once again wondering if this was what I wanted once again when the reports of the boats around the bridge being attacked came in.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Jazz investigates the bridge.**

We were on the ledge under the bridge. Going by boat was too much of a risk from what had been going on at the moment. So here we were just scouting the area out. The water crashed and churned weakly around the support structures making it all the more difficult to see what lay below the surface. Everything was far too quiet considering what had been going on. Blurr was pacing the other side with Arcee while Mirage and I went at a much more casual pace. Just searching for any sign of the mers causing the chaos. Then I caught a glimpse of something. Just a flash of muted white and soft black. My heart nearly leaped from my chest.

"Prowl?" My voice was soft as I kneeled near the edge.

I was caught between my amazement that he was alive and came back and how he could possibly be the cause of such destruction. Damn. If only I had some m&ms. I took a moment before I whistled a quiet tune. Cautiously I dipped my fingers in the water to snap a few times before drawing them back out. It wouldn't do for me to be wrong and losing my hand in the process. There was cautious movement below the surface and I instinctively drew back a little. Reports suggested more that one. Even if Prowl was back that meant that there was one or more that didn't know me and would probably act aggressively to my entering their space.

"Prowl? Ya down there, Prowler?"

There was nothing for a time and I had began to lose hope when a dual colored mer settled just under the surface. Still and cautious. The much more noticeable red that lined his tail fin came into view for a second and I found my hope replenished. I couldn't keep myself from grinning.

"Prowl. Hey there pal." I greeted as I touched the top of the water with my fingertips.

He glided around my hand and to the ledge where he popped up cautiously. I could see Blurr and Arcee stop to watch us on the other side and the way he glanced to my right every so often I knew Mirage was as well.

"So you've been causing trouble lately, huh?" I setted more casually on the edge. "I really thought ya weren't going to come back. I'm happy and all that ya did, but attacking people is just going to make things worse for ya. Keep this up and you'll end up hurt again."

I could hear Mirage talking to someone quietly via phone or walkie talkie. Prowl glanced around every once in awhile. I couldn't tell if he was just wary of the others or if he was searching for Blaster. He didn't look as bad off as I thought he would. Most definitely underfed, but he looked ok. It felt good to know he was ok and be able to talk to him again.

"Blaster's not here. He's doing whatever it is Blaster's do. He's still on that path to marine biologist though. So anyway ya don't look like you're starving to death yet. A little thinner maybe, but it looks like you've been managing."

I ghosted my fingers along an earfin to test the waters. He didn't flinch away or try and swipe at me so I closed the rest of the distance. Things were just as they were supposed to be for about two seconds before the water broke and I was throwing myself back and out of the way of a large black and white mer. He had way more black and was far more aggressive. This one was, I had no doubt trying to rip my head off. Mirage was at my side in a second and Prowl with a hiss lunged at the other mer. My heart was pounding and the water gave nothing away as to what was happening below it. The sounds however did. Distorted growls and yelps just reached the surface. Then the water was slowly giving off shades of red. The water thrashed and then it just stopped.

4444444444444444444444 The Fours Are Infiltrating The Government!444444444444

I was struggling with the question of whether or not I had killed my friend as we pulled an angry mer out of the water to be loaded onto the truck and taken to the facility. It was covered in slashes and bite marks and I had to guess that Prowl was in a similar condition. However the sneaky and clever mer he was, he was gone. No clue as to where he went, but thankfully Blaster had a brain that wasn't riddled with worry and guilt and had pointed us in the direction of the cove. And low and behold he was curled up on the perch. He had his own gashes and the most we got were some low growls and whimpers. It had been much easier to catch him than last time. Ratchet had about beat my head in and screamed my ear off for being stupid after he and Aid went to work in taking care of the two winged mers. However I didn't mind too much. I didn't care so long as Prowl would be alright.

I sighed as I touched my forehead to the glass. "I really hope I didn't get ya killed."

Prowl was in one of the quarantine tanks and the other mer was in another in the next room. He hadn't given even the slightest hint of waking since he was moved in.

"He's not as bad as the other one. I think he'll be fine." Blaster added his own sigh to the silence. "So what did you do that made them fight?"

"I don't know. One minute I was talking to Prowl and the next that other one was trying to rip out my intestines."

"Well you must've done something. From what I understand so far they're thinking their siblings. It makes sense that they'd fight prior to this when trying to decide an alpha after mourning, but This was not about dominance nor are fights for the new alpha position this bloody or damaging. So again… What did you do?"

"I was just talking to him. Petting his ear fin. Ya know the usual."

"Yeah… You fucked up."

"What? How?"

"You don't just go and touch a mer. You know this. It was probably just trying protect him you idiot."

"Well thanks. That means a lot. You're such a Great friend."

"I know."


	11. Chapter 11

**Welp! I'm Late Again! This is more about mers and basic information and a heads up on the situation. Summary: Prowl escapes his tank.**

Prowl was shunning me. He did however shift over to the side of tank when Blaster came by. Then when I came by he'd turn around. This was not how I wanted things to go when I saw him again. I suppose I did get him locked up in a confined tank. At least he didn't straight up jet to the other side and eye me warily like he did with everyone else.

The water was filled with dissolved supplements and medication to boost his immune system and help him to heal. Everything that went in was checked and double checked including food much like for the other one in the next room. However at least Prowl ate and rested. The other would pace despite his wounds and refused to eat anything we offered him. Fish was a no. Shellfish didn't even result in any investigation. Cleaning out the decaying fish was troublesome with how aggressive he acted. He snapped at anything that entered to try and clean the tank. Lunged at the sides when anyone got too close. Ratchet was pissed that we had to drug him each time we had to clean the tank almost as much as the fact that he kept reopening his wounds. Aid was worrying over the possibility of infection and starvation.

I was sure Ratchet was getting close to the point of suggesting we tie him down and shove the fish down his throat. After a time Arcee suggested that we just don't even offer food for a few days if he was just going to refuse it and boost his probability of infection. That was a straight up no and a lecture from here to hell and back. Then Eric, a.k.a. Mirage suggested live 'prey' to add some familiarity to the ocean. However that was ejected over the fact that there was no way he was going to be able to catch anything in his state even if it was a confine space. It was a good idea, but encouraging him to move was not. We were officially running out of options and force feeding was quickly climbing up the list.

Prowl was healing fine, but he wouldn't be returning to the ocean anytime soon. Even if the other started cooperating and healed they wouldn't be able to survive long out there. Then there was the fact that they would no doubt return to the bridge to cause trouble. It was where their nest had been and they all seemed pretty convinced that they were trying to take back the area. They did have nowhere else to go and it was hard to find a safe place to build a nest as it was and to find another when they only had one other pod member was suicide. They were stuck by the shore. The only other option was to try and merge one broken pod with another.

However that was harder than it sounded. A broken pod was wary and adding just one member was difficult as it was. Putting two different pods together was much harder. Sometimes it worked and other times, which tended it be more often, it did not and ended in a fierce fight if there wasn't enough space. That was the reason there was one main tank that was nearly three times as large as a standard tank in the back that was commonly called the merger. Well Blurr called it the bloodbath behind Ratchets back. It usually kept them from fighting over territory in a new space. If they separated themselves from each other for longer than a two week period without any sign of curiosity of the other or others or showed too much aggression in that time it was a pretty clear indication that they weren't willing to merge.

So far it was clear Geminus Avium or the dual winged mers that formed trines would not join a pod. They flat out refused to and only merged with others of its kind. Magis Avium or the winged would merge with practically any pod if accepted from both sides from what they had seen over the years. Very few pods that held a winged mer would rarely have more than one. Magis Parvus or the minis as they were dubbed would either be in a pod of just minis or they would seek out larger mer pods. Fractura Videte on the other hand were even smaller and they had a different relationship and were much easier. They would hatch together and stick together and find a larger mer in another pod and would obey only that mer from the pod. Latching on until ordered to assist in some way such as herding prey out of small areas and would be given a portion of the meal. There were other types like the practically mythical titans that had barely been seen in even passing and accidents. However the other types were pretty easy going and were willing to mix and match most of the time.

Nothing was going to happen, no merging, if Prowls pod mate over in the next room kept acting the way he was. Then things just got worse. He had just froze for a second, ear fins twitching, before he started whistling and howling loudly. Then Prowl had gotten active. Testing the tank and swimming up to the top and peeking out before going back under before whistling back in a more subdued manner. The constant noise from the larger one was giving everyone a headache and was just an annoyance for a time. It wouldn't do to put them together in such a cramped area and we couldn't just double the dosage in the tank. It would be too much for one of them, most likely Prowl, and getting them high and causing damage was not the goal. We could handle the sounds and deal with the situation until we could put them together. That is before Prowl had decided to leap up onto the feeding stand and drag himself down the steps and to the door that led to the next room where he clawed at it in frustration until someone came.

We had put them together after some debate. After treating Prowl from new scrapes from the stairs of course. Neither one would get enough from a single dose, but Ratchet had just sighed and said he'd work something out with Aid. No point in keeping them separated if Prowl was just going to escape the tank and the other was just going to ram the tank and howl. One of these days Prowl would probably figure out how to open a door and make it to the other tank on his own anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: Jazz gains an archenemy.**

"And how are ya today, Prowl? How long are ya planning on shunning me?"

Prowl shifted around slightly to peer at me over his pod mates tail at me. His pod mate was growling lowly at me like he did everyone, but I swore he liked me the least. He really had an attitude that was for sure. He got on my nerves, but at least he wasn't throwing anymore tantrums. It was actually kind of funny when we fed them. He had hissed at Prowl when he had started stalking the dead fish as per usual. Prowl however had simply ignored him and ate much to the others annoyance. At least we didn't have to clean the wasted fish anymore as Prowl would eat it when he felt like it.

"Well I hope ya can get your friend there to eat something. He ain't doing so well as it is and not eating is just making it worse. I know you're mad at me, but I'll tell ya what. If ya can get him to eat something I'll slip ya some m&ms when Ratch ain't paying attention. Well when ya feel better. Can't contaminate the tank when you're doing so well."

I suppose the glances were better than nothing, but he didn't seem like he was planning on forgiving me for his situation just yet. Maybe it was being stuck here or maybe it was over how he had to fight with his last remaining pod member. Maybe it was over Blaster and I bringing the MWPA to his door so long ago. It was hard to tell, but I did owe him an apology three times over. The only problem was 'I'm sorry' didn't cut it. It wasn't like we could have a conversation or anything. So m&ms later and letting him come to me was the best option. The only problem with that was his pod mate was a capital A Asshole. I didn't doubt he'd rip my hand off if I tried to give Prowl some m&ms.

"Ya know I really am sorry. But it's kinda hard to have a conversation or let ya know when your pod mate over there is ruining the forgiving mood with his attitude. I don't appreciate him growling at me."

Prowl was pillowing his head on the others tail now, but he had decided to to watch the birds that were roosting on the dome. Ignoring me again. I sighed and my eyes locked with the other. His more aggressive pod member was curling more protectively around Prowl with another growl. I knew mers would get more aggressive and protective of their pod members after losing a member, but even with the situation this was a little extreme. Maybe he was just naturally aggressive and now that they were the only two left it was just worse.

Then again maybe he would be in a better mood if he actually ate something. He was starving himself out of pure stubbornness now. I mean he knew it wasn't poisoned. Prowl was eating it. Prowl was getting better and here he was refusing to eat. At least he wasn't pacing around as much with Prowl there. If only he would quit blocking him from my view all the freaking time. If anyone came in he'd rush to Prowls side and was always between them and Prowl even though there was a thick wall of glass in the way. Prowl didn't seem to care too much, but it was just another reason for me to hate him.

"Jazz, quit glaring at him. You're making it worse."

"I am not. He has had it out for me since we met, Blaster."

"And whose fault is that?"

"What do ya mean?"

I refused to look away from the mer and Blaster sighed. He had barely spared a glance at Blaster even as Prowl stirred to look up at him. Blaster waved at Prowl and got short sound in response before he went back to ignoring me.

"See? He's targeting me. He barely looked at ya. I bet it's his fault Prowls ignoring me."

Blaster rolled his eyes and leaned on the nearby wall. "Or Prowls mad that you dragged him here and his pod member doesn't like you because you're antagonizing him."

"And just How am I antagonizing him?" I demanded.

"Well you're having a glaring contest for one."

"We are not having a glaring contest. This is just him being an asshole and me refusing to take it."

"Deny it all you want, but you did technically try and harm his last pod member, cause them to fight, and then drag them here."

"I did not try and hurt Prowl. We were talking and reconnecting and then he tried to rip my guts out."

"Well if you had only one other in the entire ocean that you could count on left and someone from the exact same species that exterminated your home and the rest of your family reached out to that last family member would you be thrilled with that? I don't think so. You'd probably attack first and ask questions later too… Would you quit glaring at him. Maybe you can get on his good side if you would quit glaring and arguing with him."

"I don't think he has a good side."

"You'll never know if you keep this up."

I took a moment and Blaster snorted. He hadn't even made a move to suggest that he was paying any attention to Blaster at all while we were talking.

"I think I have an archenemy now."

"Oh for the love of…" Blaster breathed. "I'll see you and your archenemy later then. Bye, Prowl."

Blaster turned on his heel and started out. I could hear the soft 'good grief' as he left the area. I pointed at him through the glass.

"I'm watching ya, ya fish."

My archenemy lunged and rammed against the tank making me jerk back instinctively. I swore he was smirking as stiffly circled back around. Oh it was on.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: Jazz get one over his archenemy.**

Things were not going well to say the least. Prowl was still ignoring me. My archenemy was still an ass. Still refusing food and getting weaker. He even had Prowl trying to encourage him to eat now, but no. Still stubborn and refusing anything that could help him. Ratchet and Aid had decided on pulling them out to independently apply the supplements and boosters to their skin. It was really the only thing they could do at this point. Prowl wasn't going to be needing any more of it soon and pulling him out of the tank would set the other one off. So when we moved them we would just have to move them together and pull asshole out to be treated. So despite the fact that asshole was still asshole and Prowl was purposefully ignoring me I walked in with some pep in my step. Prowl glanced up briefly at my entrance with mild curiosity before my archenemy practically shot to his side. That however didn't bother me too much at the moment.

"Ya have no idea what's coming for ya." I smirked at the growling mer. "Ya have a special appointment with the doc in about… I'd say ten minutes."

Oh yeah he had no clue what was coming. I'd get some time with Prowl without interference. Asshole would be knocked out and too loopy to really do anything even when he got back. Things were looking up and this was going to be a regular thing for a while. Maybe I had nothing to do with this, but he didn't know that and I had no doubt he'd blame me for his misfortune anyway. This was great. Fish zero. Jazz one.

"Ya know I really hope they shove some food down your throat while you're in there too. Gives me some extra time without you here and maybe you'll be less… You."

I got a less than threatening snap. The show of fangs and the look of what I'd place as either hate or disgust was very ineffective. It might be worth more if I wasn't separated safely by a thick wall of glass. Then there was the fact that he looked half dead already. Prowl was looking between us. Even I could tell he was sick of our little arguments if you could even call them that.

"Ya know you'd be a lot scarier if ya didn't look like ya were about to keel over from starvation. Ya look like ya got thrown into a blender or something. Ya keep this up and you're gonna end up with a tube down your throat and strapped to a table with an IV in your arm."

He hissed at me. Scales puffing out in aggression to make him look larger than he was and pulling at wounds that struggled to heal.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't do that. I may not like ya, but come on some of those were healing. Keep ripping them open and you're never going to get out of here. Do ya Really want to see me everyday?"

My scolding didn't really do anything to help. Prowl however took it from there. A soft whistle and the larger one glanced back at him briefly before letting his scales fall back into place with a huff. He glared at me like it was my fault he had been scolded by Prowl. I just grinned at him and he bared his fangs again with another growl and hiss. Prowl glided down to rest on the floor of the bare tank with his pod member following closely. At least Prowl knew how to diffuse his pod mate. However the mildly at ease position didn't last as the door opened. Prowl didn't move as the other shot up again. He hovered over Prowl as he growled and struggled to keep track of everyone.

The calming solution mixed in with the water quickly it would only take a few minutes to start taking effect. It didn't last long, but it would be enough until he was taken to the docs. However despite that we were reminded over and over again that we were to be careful around the aggressive mer. To be aware of all his movements and what not. The same old story every time we dealt with him. Prowl looked like he was going to fall asleep while his pod member practically lay over him now. Prowl didn't look like he had a care in the world at this point and the asshole was fighting it like usual. It was kind of like he was trying to be mad, but he was failing rather spectacularly. We waited several more minutes before he was pulled out and wheeled down to the med bay.

"Well that's that. It went smoother than I thought it would." Arcee adjusted the collar of her wetsuit. "I thought he'd at least snap at us or something when we were securing him."

"Eh. Don't go questioning our blind luck. Just hope this keeps up for next time." Blurr responded. "Seemed too focused on blocking Prowl from us like always."

"... I think we have a name now at least. Cliff, Mirage, and I were discussing and we settled on a few, but Barricade seems to fit."

"Barricade? I still think Asshole works fine." I scoffed, but all I got was an eyeroll in replay.

"Well that's one less thing to worry about. See you on patrol later, Jazz." Blurr left us and I turned back to Prowl who was still a little lethargic.

"You're next, pal, but I doubt you'll give us trouble. I hope ya can talk some sense in your pod member before he gets himself killed." I sighed and Arcee decided to respond.

"You and me both. I doubt he can do much more than try and encourage him to eat. The rest of it is on Barricade. It's not his fault Barricades so stubborn."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and Ratch will force something into him while he's at it."

"I wouldn't put it past him. I'm actually surprised that he hasn't yet."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: Prowl does a disappearing act.**

Prowl was calm in most situations. He was wary of everyone else on some level yet. He had warmed up to Cliff rather quickly once he started bringing in plants from his trips underwater. I didn't understand his fascination with underwater plants, but it got Prowl to start seeing him as a friend rather than a stranger or a threat. Prowl even perked up when he came in that point. Barricade was as stubborn as ever, but even he was eyeing him with less malice. He still didn't like him near Prowl, but he tolerated him enough to not try and bite his hand off or snap at him when he set the plants in the water. Sometimes they were underwater flowers and other times they just looked like useless green leaves or vines. I had no clue what they were, but I'm sure if I asked Blaster he'd know what they were. I suppose it was nice to have something in the empty tanks with them and it only helped that it was something familiar. They had to be fished out every once in awhile, but they weren't as disturbed by it anymore since something new was brought in within a few days.

Prowl was cleared a week later and the act of moving them to a new tank was easy enough. Of course Barricade needed to be watched more closely within the new area, but hopefully the medication would prevent infection from anything that was in the main tanks. They made quick work in exploring the new area. Curiously circling around the structures that had allowed and encouraged the coral to grow on them. Examining the sand and plants that grew unhindered. Blaster and I found some amusement in that.

"That better? I figured you'd be sick of the quarantine tank by now."

They seemed to settle in fine. Moving them into a tank that mimicked the ocean life on some level always lowered the stress from being in quarantine from what Aid had explained at some point. Prowl had circled the main coral and rock structure several times now. Barricade had settled between some of the rocks and plants and was watching me like he was a lion hiding in the tall grass to stalk its prey. Still ignoring Blaster as per usual. Prowl had glanced around at the other tanks and the doors. I wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he seemed pretty focused. Then he circled around a few more times.

"What is he doing?"

"Uh… It looks like he's checking the area for danger." Blaster answered, but he didn't seem so sure.

With another glance around he seemed satisfied and sunk down into the flora along with Barricade. That had been the only time he had ever done that. However one morning we came in to find Barricade alone in the tank several days later. Barricade had been calm as ever as he lay curled up on the sand in front of the coral as he watched us freak out. Sure Prowl was smart, but he wouldn't just leave his pod member and there was no way he had gotten out without alerting the facility. Then of course Barricade would be pacing again, but he hadn't moved an inch yet.

"Shit. Prowl? Please tell me he didn't jump ship again."

"Blurr, go tell Randy to check the cameras." Arcee ordered as she looked through the glass at the tank.

"How come I have to deal with Red?"

"Go."

I searched the flora with her as Barricade watched us. He had a pretty smug look on his face. I really wish I could hit him. I mean he was at that point where Ratchet had given the ok for force feeding now so you'd think he would be less chipper. Especially with his pod mate missing. But no he was just laying there and watching us. No hissing or growling even. This was not normal.

"What the hell…" Arcee breathed in irritation. "He's Black and white it's not like he can blend in."

It was true. None of this made any sense. Mers don't just disappear and where could he have possibly gone if he did decide to escape? The front doors were locked so it wasn't like he could just leave and slip into the ocean and even then he would have taken Barricade with him, wouldn't he? I glared at the mer in question. He still hadn't made a move. He was just watching us lazily with a triumphant air about him. No matter how long I glared at him I knew I wouldn't figure out his game so I went back to scanning the tank.

"Ok so we need to tell Ratchet. Drug up Barricade. We need to search the tank. There's no way he could have just vanished." Arcee decided after another minute only to stop at the buzzing of her phone. "Tell me you have an answer to our vanishing mer?"

With that we were heading to the security office. Arcee practically threw open the door. Blurr was laughing and that didn't do anything good for her mood. However if he was laughing then things were fine. Prowl hadn't just up and vanished.

"It's fine, it's fine. They made a little hidey hole is all." Blurr waved off Arcee's questions as he passed.

We got our answer when we made the attempt to feed Barricade again. Barricade didn't move, but Prowl had slipped out from behind Barricade and through the seagrass. That was one heart attack causing mystery solved. That smug bastard was still giving me that look. Barricade one. Jazz one. That blasted fish.

When Barricade was taken out for treatment Mirage had investigated to find that they had dug a hole in the sand under the coral and made a well hidden nest. It was small, but Prowl fit fine and Barricade seemed content guarding the entrance. Apparently they had been digging at night when the other mers had settled and no one was around. That was new...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: Jazz brings Prowl m &ms.**

It was a boring run of the mill Tuesday afternoon. Barricade was getting a tube shoved down his throat again as he still refused to eat. Prowl didn't bother trying to encourage him to eat once they started force feeding, but so long as Prowl didn't mind then he must be fine. He was healing much better now that they had a little nest. He'd just lay in front of the entrance all day and briefly moved when Prowl emerged. Within another few days we were thinking of trying to merge them with another broken pod. It was a group of three that we've had for a while. Five wouldn't be a complete pod, but with a larger number they could survive out in the ocean. One mating season and a mix with another pod and surely they'd have another in no time. A red mer and a golden mer and a little mini that had somehow gotten into the group. All of them had a bad habit of splashing anyone nearby, but they did it without the intention to harm or make things harder. They liked attention and liked to play with anyone who was willing. They didn't bite or growl or hiss anymore. The golden mer didn't join in as much and spent a lot of time grooming himself, but even he had a more playful side. They had, had a bad run in with some hunters and their pod stuck out with the glimmering scales. They were far too brightly colored for their own good and their chosen spot by the reef nearby had given the hunters easy access.

Quite honestly I didn't think it was a good idea. Anything that had to do with Barricade was a bad idea. Trying to get him to play nice was an even worse was no way it was going to go over well. If it was possible I'd find a way to get Prowl to drop his pod member. The mer was way too aggressive and I swear he'd rip anyone or thing apart that entered his space. I could picture him slaughtering Prowl. There was nothing I could do about that and from what I had seen two of the three were fighters. The mini was more of a scout. Checking for danger and looking around stealthily enough to not be caught before returning to tell it's pod members. The little thing was fast, but unfortunately young and the event had scarred the poor thing. Hopefully when the time came he'd keep away from Barricade.

"Prowl. I know you're in there."

I sat on the feeding stand as I pulled out the colored bag. I shook it a few times and watched the hidden entrance to the makeshift nest. No response. He didn't even stir from what I could see. I frowned.

"I brought ya a treat… Blaster, I need ya!"

"What? He's still shunning you?"

"Quit laughing at me and get up here."

"I don't think m&ms fix everything." He shook his head as he climbed the stairs.

"They don't need to. Just need to soften the blows and warm him back up to the idea of forgiving me."

"Right. Of course. How could I have ever doubted you?"

"I could do without the sarcasm, Best Friend."

He however just laughed at me again. "Prowl. Come here, we have a treat for you."

And of course at Blasters call he stuck his head out. I held up the color package for him to see and he inched out a little more. Maybe he hadn't swam up like he usually had, but this was a start and at least he was considering it. I dumped a few of the colorful candies into Blasters palm. He dipped his hand into the water and Prowl cleared the distance with a flick of his tail. It was pretty neat to actually be able to see him so clearly. We thought his movements were graceful and effortless before, but without the mix of sand and other particles that shifted around him in the sea it was amazing to see he barely moved at all. His wing fins would shift the smallest amount, almost like a twitch, and with one flick of his tail he was moving far faster and smoother than it looked like he should have. Each of his movements were precise and not without thought. He knew what he had to do and how much effort he needed before he even moved.

"So you're still upset with Jazz? Yeah I know what you mean. He can get on my nerves sometimes too." Blaster glanced back at me as Prowl took the candy from his hand.

"What's that supposed to mean? I am a delight."

"Most of the time. You're persistent, which can be annoying at times, you come up with schemes that are unnecessary in every way shape and form, and of course we can't forget the fact that despite your chipper, music loving, and friend making personality you can be a devious bastard. Maybe you don't like your sister too much but apparently you like her enough to prank her ex for a week."

"Hey, my 'schemes' make people smile. Plus he was an asshole and shouldn't have dumped her for that slut Lacey. They didn't even last a month anyway." I countered with a hint of defiance.

"Did he really deserve you hacking your way into his school account and replacing his debate report with a history report on pimps and hookers?"

"Yes. If he didn't want his account to be hacked he shouldn't of had his password set as his dog's name. He bragged about it enough." I replied and he rolled his eyes.

"...Your Schemes make everyone uneasy."

"Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure my last 'scheme' was your surprise birthday party."

"You led me into a room blindfolded to get ambushed with silly string and then you mixed mentos in with the ice bucket and way too many times to count someones drink exploded."

"Hey it was fun. It was a great party."

"Ok yeah it was fun, but I still think you could step back a bit sometimes." He relented.

"That's what I thought." I grinned as I made an attempt to offer Prowl some m&ms only for him to turn away. "Really? I thought we had something special."

Blaster took the chance to laugh at my misfortune once again. I was very tempted to shove him into the tank.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: New mers come in and it isn't pretty.**

I was in the middle of talking to Prowl or rather at Prowl since he still refused to forgive me. He acknowledged my presence when I came in, but he had retreated to the further end of the tank. At least he hadn't hidden himself away in his little nest. Barricade however was glaring at me and I had chosen to ignore him and keep talking. That had appeared to annoy him more than me glaring at him so I had made a habit out of it. However while I was talking about a movie Blaster and I had seen the other day I was called out to the beach. Apparently some fishing boat was attacked and well one thing led to another and now there was a situation.

I was greeted with the sight of six wounded mers. Arcee was already bitching them out for whatever they had done to get themselves into this mess. Well the ones who were left. A couple were being driven to the hospital for broken bones and scratches. Something about how some areas were restricted for a reason and what not and how someone could have died while Blurr, Cliff, Mirage, and I tended to the mers. They hissed and growled and snapped, but with a quick shot from a dart gun and they were done. One however was so hurt and weak it couldn't do much but whimper. It appeared to have been shot multiple times and its cries of pain were heart wrenching. Cliff had it drugged out of pity and things were silent the rest of the way back.

One had so many hooks buried in its flesh it took hours to remove them. Another appeared to have been slashed across its back by the rudder of the boat. Just stemming the bleeding had been a job of its own on the way back. Another had several slashes and scrapes, but wasn't too bad off. This one had broken a few bones from what the idiots had been howling about. Kept screaming that mers were dangerous and needed to be driven out and killed anyway. The last two were in the best condition and hardly sported any damage at all. One had been tangled in a fishing net and the other had been fighting the net with him.

The first two were deposited in a tank nearly right off the bat as they just had a scratch or two. Next came out the one who had really fought back in the matter of breaking bones. Next was the one with the slashed back and dorsal fin. Finally was the one who had gotten so many hooks stuck in its belly and arms it nearly ripped itself open. The other didn't come out that night. Nor the next. Prowl had taken to watching the new mers in the tank behind them. Barricade didn't bother even though Prowl seemed to be uneasy with something new coming in. Barricade only moved when they stared back with growls and hisses. At which point Barricade glared back and once again put himself between Prowl and the newcomers.

In their defense half of them nearly died and one of them still hadn't come back from medbay. They'd howl at night much like Prowl had done when he was alone. No doubt hoping their missing member would answer. They just wanted to know if he was ok, but unfortunately he wasn't doing well. He was only taken to the tank when he seemed stable enough and it was only for a limited time to keep them from attacking the tank any further. The state of their pod member was not pretty. He was pale and his scales had lost their shine. A great many of the scales had fallen off around the area of the bullet wounds leaving it bare and painfully red and tender. The most worrying was the fact that it only gave soft whimpers and even those sounds were scarce. It was becoming apparent that he wasn't going to make it.

Four twenty two am and he was gone. No dying cry. He just stopped breathing and that was it. He didn't have the strength to put up a fight and he was just gone. One second he was there and the next he was gone. There was no warning. Nothing that could have told them that he was going to disappear like that. They couldn't bring him back. The corpse was briefly brought to the pod to let them know. They didn't deserve to go on hoping to their dying day that their pod mate was going to come back. There was no wails nor howls. Just silence. Just more silence. Ever so slowly they drew closer and encircled their lost member. There they stayed until the corpse was taken to be returned to the sea. They didn't move. They didn't fight them for the corpse. Just let them take him without so much as a glance. They just stared at the sand with empty gazes. They stayed there and refused food for several days. Then ever so slowly they moved away. One by one.

They seemed at a loss for what to do now. They ate. They swam. They healed slowly. They growled at the staff. They glared at their neighbors. But they always returned to the spot their pod member had been before they took him away. They didn't try to make a nest. Just settled around the spot to rest and sleep. It was like a part of them was gone.

It was things like this that really made me think. How could people intentionally go out and do this? Sure there were accidents and there were times when people didn't know. Then there were situations like Prowls. Where their nests were intentionally destroyed and the mers were driven out just because someone wanted to build something there. There were hunters that wanted their scales to sell. They purposely found them and killed them for profit with no thought of the family they were splitting up. Of what they were destroying. Even if some of them were assholes like Barricade they didn't deserve this. They were broken and no one cared.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: They attempt to merge the two pods and Prowl doesn't like change.**

Today was the day. Unfortunately for both parties that Barricade was in the clear for now. A little banged up, but he was much better off. Damaged scales were shedding to be replaced and that was great and all, but they would take some time to actually harden enough to protect him. Some time had been wasted on deciding which group was going to go in first. Sure Barricade was aggressive and two of the three in the other were pretty aggressive when they wanted to be too, but they only had two while the other had three. Mini or not they would be outnumbered and I had no doubt that both groups would notice. Barricade may just decide to attack right away should the others have control of the tank when they got in. He was at a higher risk for aggression and starting a fight so in Prowl and Barricade went. Prowl didn't take to the new environment too well. Technically neither of them did. Prowl darted about in the new space and Barricade was following him around again, but this had occurred in their previous tank so it wasn't concerning. Prowl was looking for a safe spot to no doubt hide another small nest and Barricade was being Barricade. We gave them some time and Prowl seemed to have decided on a spot judging by how they had settled in the right hand corner with all the seagrass. They were settling in fine.

However when the other three got dropped in things got tense. Nothing happened for a minute. They all just stared at each other. Everyone was holding their breath and preparing for the worst. If things got bad then we needed to break them apart fast. A sedative needed to be dropped in and they needed to be pulled out. Barricade looked ready to launch himself at them and I was sure I wasn't the only one who was really hoping that he wouldn't. If he started a fight then Prowl would get hurt and possibly killed by the two larger mers. The young little black and yellow wouldn't be able to handle too much damage as he had yet to actually gain the armor that his pod mates had. His scales were too soft yet to handle a real fight.

I was learning the little cues that the mers gave off and I'd like to think I was doing pretty good, but Arcee and Cliff both had called a merge off or just walked away saying that things were going to be fine before either of the groups had moved. Both had been within a five minute period, but now neither of them had said a word to either call it off or to reassure that they weren't going to kill each other. It was just quiet and it was unnerving.

Chromia had named them a while ago. The little mini was Bumblebee due to his coloration and his love for the underwater flowers. He was friendly. The cherry red was Sideswipe which I'm sure there was a story that I didn't know about. Then there was Sunstreaker and I figured that was just due to his color because his personality sure wasn't sunny.

Then Prowl moved. Slowly. Carefully. Barricade growled and Prowl hissed at him before turning back to the other three. Another slow move forward. Then he stopped. No calls from Arcee and Cliff yet. The mini eased past his pod mates. The other two were still tense. One watching Barricade and the other watching Prowl. However ever so slowly his shifted to Barricade as well.

"Come on. For once play nice." Arcee hissed beside me.

Yep I was not the only one. Apparently this was all on Barricade. Just… Great. This was not going to go well. Barricade was still close to the sand and still looking ready to lung with the way his arms were braced and his tail was twitching. He was dangerously focused on them as they were on him. Prowl and little Bee had been slowly shifting closer. Hopefully they were trying to work something out. They were close enough to touch now, but neither moved. Bee tilted his head to the side with a rather innocent look. The other three still hadn't moved to attack or withdraw.

"Back. Down. Please just back down." Came another hiss from Arcee as she stared at Barricade.

"This is gonna be another bloodbath." Blurr spoke in a dangerously serious tone.

Cliff tensed beside me as Barricade shifted to watch Prowl and Bee. They moved around each other in a close circle. Prowl showing his back to Bee's pod mates and Bee to Barricade. A show of trust. Either Bee was really stupid or way too trusting and hopeful. Another minute of silence and stillness before Prowl reached out. Bee willingly pressed their palms together.

That was when everything went to hell. Barricade lunged at Bee. Prowl snatched the mini and curled around him to show his back to Barricade. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe moved quickly in lunging at Barricade who was retreating in his attack when Prowl made to shield Bee. Then they were tearing at each other. Prowl retreated with Bee as they other three fought.

"Dammit! Go! Blurr, Sedative! Now!"

Dropping Bee behind a ridge of coral Prowl launched himself over the coral ridge and into the fray. He slammed into Sideswipe with enough force to knock him away, but he easily recovered to assist Sunstreaker. The two were doing rather well in tearing Barricade apart. Barricade screeched when Sunstreaker tore one of his wing fins. Prowl was trying to break it up. Sunstreaker gave a howl of pain as Barricade raked his claws down his tail. The water was turning red. Prowl hissed when Sideswipe slammed his tail into him successfully batting him away before turning back to Barricade. That was when Bee raced from his cover to assist. Prowl and Bee were doing their best and failing to make the three stop, but it was the sedative that made the fight stop.

Prowl and Bee were fine. The other three were covered in claw marks and bites. They were brought back to their own tanks once the other three were taken to medbay. Prowl and Bee had gotten along fine and I had no doubt that Prowl would have done just fine with merging if Barricade hadn't of been there.

"So damn close to an understanding." Arcee slammed her fist on the wall in her frustration. "Maybe they wouldn't have merged, but they would have tolerated each other and shared the space. But no. He had to ruin it."

 **Well... I gotta say you have fucked up, Barricade.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary: Barricade is still being an asshole.**

It was safe to say that we weren't going to do that again. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were brought back to their tank a day later and seemed to be healing well enough to be left to their own devices. They were acting much more lethargic for obvious reasons and Bee had been bringing their share of the food to them instead of them getting it themselves. Prowl on the other hand was pacing about the tank. Barricade had been practically torn apart and was making things difficult in the med bay for Ratchet and Aid. He had to be sedated nearly all the time because he'd struggle and snap at them. Hissing and glaring whenever they even looked at him. His wing fin had to be rewrapped several times and bled plenty each time he tore it back open. He'd howl and screech each time he ripped it back open and that would set Prowl off. He'd whistle and pop his head out of the water and on occasion he'd even look at me for an answer. Blaster and I had tried to reassure him, but that only went so far.

I didn't understand why he didn't just stop. I mean he was only hurting himself. It wasn't like Ratchet and Aid were doing anything to hurt him. Aid especially was much more caring and easy when it came to taking care of him. But still he threatened Aid all the same. Maybe they couldn't speak the way we did and maybe they had no clue what we said, but they weren't stupid. He wasn't stupid. He knew what he was doing. He knew that they weren't going to hurt him. He knew and yet out of pure stubbornness he fought them. He clawed at his bandages. Wiped off the medication whenever he got the chance. Tore off the splint that held his wing fin in place.

"What is your Problem?" I snapped at the mer one morning.

He was glaring at me as per usual, but it had a little less bite than normal. He had lost plenty of blood this morning. Again. I didn't even want to think of what he was costing the facility with his attitude.

"Just what are ya trying to do? What is the point of this?"

My gesturing at him had earned a growl, but I could not care less than I already did. The only reason I was here was for Prowl. Not him. Prowl was upset and if getting him to knock it off would help then I was going to damn well try. As much as I hated it, if Barricade got himself killed just because he was being difficult then Prowl was going to suffer for it.

"This isn't helping anyone and certainly not ya. What exactly are ya hoping to accomplish? All you're doing is hurting yourself and Prowl. I bet ya didn't think about that. Whatever ya do affects Prowl too."

He didn't even look slightly bothered by what I was saying. Even if he had no clue what I was saying he knew what Prowl was at least. Prowl had been trying to reach him and since Prowl could hear him from the tank I had no doubt he could hear Prowl too.

"Then there was the thing with the tank. What were ya thinking? Things seemed to be going pretty well from where I was standing. It was your fault that ya got hurt. It is Your fault that you're in here. Prowl was doing fine with Bee. And ya know what? The other two weren't even bothered by Prowl. Their only problem was ya and how ya wouldn't back down. Can't ya just Not be yourself for five minutes? Things would have gone fine if ya hadn't of done anything. Ya might even have a bigger pod and be back in the ocean if ya had just left them alone. But no."

I stopped a moment to glare back at him with a huff. He was not looking good, but he still had to go and growl and glare at everyone. Didn't he get sick of it? Didn't it get tiring to keep this up?

"I don't like ya. I mean I Really don't like ya. I wouldn't care too much if ya kicked it, but Prowl needs ya. So ya really need to get over yourself and start being a little friendlier or you're never going to get out of here. Just quit being an asshole for a while, huh? If not for yourself then do it for Prowl." With that I turned around and left.

444444444444 Nooooo! The Fours Have Returned!4444444444444

It was hoped that if he was returned to the tank that he would quit ripping off his bandages. Or at least Prowl could convince him to knock it off. But that hope was in vain. He tore at them and on more than one occasion he got around to ripping off the splint that kept his wing fin in place. Prowl had been trying to clean his wounds and even hissed at him for touching the bandages. It seemed that on more than one occasion they were arguing, but since it never turned physical no one tried to stop them. Barricade had made several half hearted swipes at Prowl whenever he had tried to clean or check his wounds, but he always ended up letting Prowl fuss over him. He just lay there and pouted when Prowl rewrapped the wounds.

It was a cycle I'm sure Prowl was getting sick of even with his seemingly unlimited patience. Barricade would rip off the bandages and tear open his wounds again in the process and then Prowl would argue with him and rewrap them, putting pressure on the wounds until the bleeding stopped. Then it would happen again. My little lecture hadn't done a damn thing and no matter what anyone did or said he refused to stop. Refused to even try to be semi passive. Always growling and hissing and snapping. He was going to kill himself if this kept up. Then Prowl was really going to be alone. Why couldn't he just stop?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary: Things aren't going so well.**

Barricade was less like himself. Sure he'd growl and he'd threaten anyone who came by, but it was done in such an odd mix of exasperation and a tired fashion that it was a cause for concern. He tore at the bandages and everything, but it was with less drive. It was more out of stubbornness and habit than anything that he kept doing it. He seemed far too tired to try much harder. He spent a lot of time on the sandy bottom and barely moved. He even just let Prowl rewrap the bandages without a fight. To make things more worrisome than they already were Prowl had taken to laying with him rather than within his nest.

Barricade glared at me as per usual when I walked up to the tank. I chewed on my lip as I watched him back. His eyes didn't have as much fire in them as per usual. I touched the tank and he just narrowed his eyes. No growling. No lunging. He did not look well. Thankfully he had another appointment today. I leaned on the tank with a sigh.

"Just what have ya gone and done to yourself this time? All ya do is cause trouble. Can't ya just… I don't know, not? I mean look at yourself. You're not doing that well the way you're going it. Prowl's worried. Aid's worried. Arcee and Blurr are worried. Everyone's worried about ya here. I mean this is starting to bother me. Sure I'm more worried about Prowl if ya kick it, but I don't want ya to just die either."

He hadn't moved through my little one way chat. He just watched me. Prowl had draped himself over Barricade long ago and had refused to move. He would occasionally pull out a loose scale. Barricade normally didn't like it when he tried to groom him and would make little grumbling noises until he was done, but he was silent this time around. Just letting him check and recheck without so much as a twitch. That had been a big red flag. Then of course there was the fact that their neighbors had been looking over at them more and more often. Now it was near constant watch. Prowl didn't pay them any mind. He had been ripping apart the fish and bringing the scrapes to Barricade for a while before he even stopped doing that.

"Ya know maybe if ya actually tried to heal you'd be fine right now. I don't know what possessed ya to go and do this, but you've really got yourself in a bad situation now. I can see the signs here. You're really not yourself and add that to the guys next door watching ya and being more passive toward ya and I'd say with confidence that ya ain't doing so well. I really hope ya didn't do any permanent damage here. That'll be another reason for Ratch to curse ya. Ya know you're his worst patient he's ever had. He keeps cursing ya and swearing that you're Trying to kill yourself. All he does now days is complain about ya. That just means he cares though, but then again once ya get better he's gonna hit ya so hard you'll forget what ya did. I mean your ass is grass. No joke." I chuckled to myself as I let my gaze linger on the door. "Ya had better pull through though. I mean think about it. Ya can possibly have another go with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Then of course ya could see the sea again. Just Think about it. Traveling the ocean with a complete pod again. Hunting and finding a new spot for a nest. There's a lot of things ya will be missing out on if ya kick it now."

He didn't so much as twitch. That halfhearted glare had fallen like he was far too tired to keep it up. He just stared back at me with a dull and near lifeless expression. He really needed some help and hopefully he'd let them help him this time. Barricade didn't even move to fight us. Prowl on the other hand had. Though it wasn't aggressive and he didn't do any damage physically. He whined and pleaded and followed us up to the top. He gave a heartbreaking cry when we took him. The other mers watched silently and it was a relief to finally shut the door.

44444444444444444 The Fours Are Gaining More Numbers! Fight Back! Take Back The Writing Government!4444444444444

Prowl paced and whined, looking at anyone who came in for answers that we didn't have. Nothing that was good anyway. Barricade had opened and reopened his wounds so much that he had left himself open to illness and infection from what normally wouldn't have done any damage. Pair that with the blood loss and how he refused to eat and was forced on a regular basis and he was in worse shape than any of us had thought. His wounds leaked a sour smelling pus and he whined when they were cleaned. His wing fin had a deep infection due to the damage. It was easier the prevent infection than to get rid of it, even I knew that.

He didn't fight them and Ratchet was unnaturally quiet as Aid rambled on and on to himself under his breath. That was enough for us and we didn't know what to tell Prowl. But Prowl had caught on and made it clear that he didn't want to wait. His neighbors that had recently lost a pod member watched him intently as he leapt from the water onto the feeding stand and pulled himself down the steps and to the door. He had apparently been watching us and had figured out the doors because he pulled down on the handle as he leaned on the door as we rushed toward him. He dropped when he got it open a crack and pushed it open the rest of the way. He shoved at us with hisses as we dragged him back to the tank. He had done that on more than one occasion and now we had to have someone there at all times to watch him when the doors weren't locked.

Barricade on the other hand was quiet and none of us were even mildly surprised when he passed. When we brought the corpse to Prowl he didn't move for a while. When he moved to look over his pod member he froze halfway there. Then he did something that none of us expected. He jumped up onto the ledge with us and shoved himself into me with a broken cry. Clinging to me when I moved with another broken sound. Begging me not to leave him... So I held him.

 **I spent two days going over pros and cons. Then one day I went to my doctor for anxiety and college homework and then another day I spent eating pie and watching netflix. So... That's why I'm late. And it's not over yet so relax. And thank you for all of the support so far it really means a lot!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary: Jazz talks to Prowl about his family.**

 **Barricade... To him humans were evil and irredeemable. After losing everything it's hard to even entertain the idea that anyone wants to help just to help you rather than doing it for some form of personal gain. And sometimes you think you don't want to give them what they want no matter the cost. Then once you realize that maybe you made a mistake you find out you've dug yourself down too deep to get back up... So anyway on to the story!**

Prowl had taken to searching for comfort from Blaster and I. We tried to be there as much as possible, but we had to leave at some point and there were times when we couldn't be there during the day. Blaster had his own goals and I was pulled away on a patrol or rescue. Or of course there was the forced family gathering for us richys for show. My sister just ate it up. Holidays were tense and they were pushing me to get a 'real' job and of course father hinted at pulling strings to get me into a good college. Besides that and heading home I was with Prowl. Prowl spent the rest of that time in his nest. Hiding from the staff and his neighbors who tended to watch him more intently since his escapes. He only ate at night now or when Blaster and I came. He only took what we gave him during the day. At night he'd take it into his nest and the only evidence we had that he was actually eating at all was the fact that he was throwing the bones out of the tank and onto the floor in front of the tank. He had made it easier for us previously by moving the bones off to the corner far off corner of the tank as he preferred things clean, but this was new.

We had to go down into the tank to check the nest previously as he had been just bringing the fish into his nest and leaving the bones in there and we had no clue whether or not he was eating at all, but after the second time that happened he had started tossing it out and onto the floor. It was a pretty straight forward sign that he wanted to be alone and didn't appreciate anyone snooping around his nest. He never acted out violently or really glared at anyone, but he got his points across just fine without any real aggression or threats.

I sighed as I sat on the feeding platform with Prowl laying with his head in my lap. This had been a norm since his stubborn asshole of a pod mate got himself killed. We would just sit there until I had to leave. He didn't move or make a sound. Sometimes I would talk and other times I had carefully placed music playing. Then there were times where we would just sit in silence. Sometimes Blaster would join us and other times he didn't. There were times I'd come to find that Blaster had beaten me to it. We'd pull out the loose and dying scales since he hadn't been doing it himself lately. This was much worse than back in the cove.

"I know you're hurting and all, but this whole hiding all day isn't good for ya either. I kinda get where you're coming from if ya believe it or not. Sure no one in my family has gone and died besides a great grandfather that I never knew, but I do in a way." I spoke absentmindedly that morning. "I know that despite how my sister acts I'd do whatever I could for her. It's a very complex feeling really. I mean I know that if I told her not to do something that she'd go and do it anyway and when she realized that I was right she'd never bring it up. We don't and probably never will have a relationship that's even close to half of what ya had with Barricade and the rest of your pod as we have been practically ignoring each other for since we hit our teen years, but I've done some things for her. I've pranked every ex boyfriend that she's ever had just because she is family."

I sighed again as the cool sunlight fell on us through the dome above. Prowls newfound little fan club was watching us. It was a usual things now, but I had to wonder what was up with them. They had threatened and went out of their way to either ignore Prowl and Barricade or try to aggravate them, but now they just watched quietly. I pulled out a few loose scales that just barely hung on to his side. It was quiet.

"It's kind of sad. We used to be so much closer. Maybe I do it for what we used to be. We, as richys, tend to have our friends picked out for us. We bonded on hating our forced friends. Hiding from them and doing whatever we could to ditch them so we could do what we wanted to do. I remember we hid in the attic in the far corner behind all these boxes for hours. Back then she wasn't afraid of the spiders and their webs so it was fine. We sneezed from the dust and giggled as we talked about what they were doing downstairs as we played board games we had stored up there. We were home schooled back then and were stuck with private tutors and we were all we had." I paused to take a breath as I lost myself in the memory of what we lost. "We did everything together back then. We had to literally beg and pester our parents every chance we had to get to go to an actual school with other kids. That wasn't often as our parents just left us with the two maids. They were more than enough for us from the way they think. Less money and having one each following us and cleaning up our messes and feeding us and it was fine in their book. They really only had us because it was expected of them as people in high society I think."

I was probably an embarrassment. I hummed to myself a second. I already knew they didn't like my working here. They were either pissed or thinking about disowning me. They never threatened it before, but from how they were never around I wouldn't put it passed them. They had no doubt forgot about us when they were on business. We didn't exist really unless it was for some gathering the way I saw it.

"When we finally got into a real school, of course that was after the argument that we didn't want to go to a high quality school with our forced friends, that was when we were forced apart. For the first time we were separated and we had to socialize with others. It took some time, but we made our own friends and… Well we drifted apart. It was subtle at first and before we knew it there was this… Rift between us. It was like there was this wall and any attempt to break it down was awkward and we just quit trying. Her friends fed off her high status and money while mine couldn't care less. Nat... She started playing dress up for mommy and daddy and followed their little plans and I… Well I'm here."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary: Jazz thinks of ways to cheer up Prowl.**

"You're really strong, Prowls. I know it doesn't really seem like it, but you've endured a lot since the destruction of your nest."

It was a warm Thursday afternoon. The early morning chill had long since passed and my main jobs seemed to be with the mers so far as it was better for me to be in the area to support Prowl. It had been brought up by Ratchet and supported by Aid. Since Blaster had his own goals I was the only other option. So I had little lessons on mers to look forward to every once in awhile when they had time and how they behaved and reacted to various marine life in depth. Ranging from pod members themselves to how they acted and reacted to different mer pods of various species to the plants they were familiar with.

"You've really had a rough go of things since birth really. Splitting off on your own to find another pod to merge with. Must've been difficult to find a pod to merge with that had two spots open. And you've lost a lot since then. But things will get better. Just hang on a little longer."

I looked up to look at the mers that were watching as per usual. Quiet and dare I say curious? Their behaviour was something else. A complete 180 since Barricade had fallen ill and was taken away to the medbay. I took a second to place a name to them. Magis Accuratius. They were a type that were built for strength rather than speed or stealth as several others, but they were a peculiar type. It was actually kind of amazing how they worked. They built their nests with anything they could. They were known to make little fortresses for protection out of sunken ships and anything else that they could get their hands on. They caused trouble sometimes by taking apart structures underwater that were still in use, but most of the time they stayed away from the shore and people. Unfortunately they came into contact with people who went to scavenge the sunken materials and they were aggressive and protective of their nests like any mers. They had plenty of materials in their tank to build what they'd like, but so far it was untouched. What they had started had been abandoned with the death of their pod mate.

Prowl didn't pay them any attention. He never spared a glance their way anymore. I knew he was aware that they were watching him, but I suppose it didn't really matter when he was hurting like this. He was suffering so what did they matter? I shifted to slide him off of my lap and lay next to him. He reburied himself into me. Effectively hiding in my chest. I pet his ear fins.

"I promise ya that things will be ok. We just need to take this one day at a time. Keep looking too far ahead and it'll seem impossible. Ya can't see the end from here and it makes it seem hopeless. Trust me, Prowl, I know. I've had my own struggles. Different, but it's the same concept. Ya can survive this and one day ya can look back and you'll realize how far you've come."

He was quiet, but his ear fins twitched. He was listening at least. He had been silent ever since that day and I wanted him to say something even if no one could understand. He had no one to talk to now, but that didn't stop me from hoping. He had made sounds back at the cove and had greeted Blaster back when he had first gotten here with Barricade. Maybe he'd be able to talk with the others. They weren't threatening him anymore so maybe they'd start talking one of these days. I know Prowl could use someone to talk to. Hell I wouldn't mind him talking to me. Even if I couldn't understand I'd still listen and he'd get it out. Damn language barriers.

"Ya know if ya want to talk I'll listen… I know it seems really stupid as I can't understand and I have no clue whether or not ya can actually understand me, but I think it'll be good for ya. Ya can talk whenever ya feel like it and ya can take all the time you need. Otherwise I can just talk your ear off. I can be a pretty good distraction I think. It's better than just sitting in silence and thinking about what happened. It's kinda why I turned to music so long ago. It fills the silence and chases away the demons. Do ya have music down there? I know your language kinda sounds like you're all singing, but that's different."

I paused as he shifted and curled further into me. I had hoped he was going to do something, but no. At least he had moved. I slid my hand down to his restless wing fin. It ceased its twitching when I pet it.

"Ya can just hit me or something if ya want me to shut up. I can't tell what ya want, but I'm sure ya can get whatever ya want across. You're smart. Look at ya opening doors and escaping traps and what not. Ya really are the sharpest they've come across so far from what they're saying. Honestly you're probably more clever than a lot of people in the world come to think of it. Oh I know maybe I can bring in some puzzles or something and we can work on those together. It'll give ya something to do and it's much better than just sitting here all day."

This was actually a good idea. Prowl needed something and a change could help. Maybe we couldn't speak, but we could make this work. We could work together on something. I could get some puzzles and buy a can of that 'Never wet' spray stuff and some puzzle glue so they wouldn't fall apart.

"I bet ya could figure out puzzles if ya could figure out doors. It's kinda the same thing."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary: Jazz goes digging in his parents attic.**

Thursday night I went digging in the attic of my parents mansion. Ripping through boxes and fighting off spider webs that seemed to appear out of nowhere. My sister's ridiculously expensive car wasn't in the garage so that meant that she was out with her 'friends' and who knew what they were doing. My bet was on buying out some store of it's clothes and making them very happy or out at some party looking for another boyfriend. I hadn't bothered ringing the bell and had just came in. Just said hi to Nancy on the way up the stairs. Despite the number of cars in the garage our parents weren't here either. They were off in Peru for who knew what this time. Probably trying to get their hands on more property or something so they can get even richer. Thankfully I was out of this place. With the cash I had saved up for once when I decided to follow Blaster to the MWPA really helped before I finally landed that full time job. Then of course Blaster helped pay as well as he wanted to help at least a little. I had money to spare for both of us from my weekly allowances so a small apartment close to the facility was easy enough to get and I had to say we lived rather comfortably in the space.

I was cut off when they realized that I moved out and since I had rarely saw them when they were at the house it took them a while to realize it. I was sure it was some game they were trying to play. Cut me off and I come running back or something. But I wasn't like Nat and her 'friends' who would buy everything in sight. I didn't want to play their little games and I had cash to spare and then some so if they wanted to control me they'd have to try much harder. No one had bothered to tell them when I left so I got a pretty good head start with moving the cash into an account that I had full control over. Plus they couldn't blame me or anyone else for not saying anything. You didn't call mom and dad when they were away. It was rule number one. They didn't care if the house was burning down. You did Not call them under any condition. If the house was on fire call the cops and get out. They could always get a new one built and we could just head to the emergency house that sat across the new bridge until the repairs were done. We had the cash to get a bloody limo ride and more there. If the house was being robbed well there was always money to get the items replaced and if you got shot well you should have just done as they asked.

I gave a short noise of triumph when I found some of the puzzles Nat and I would make, tear apart, and remake when we were kids. Some were larger than others, and I knew there were more hiding in the other boxes somewhere, but the five of them would do for now. I cast a final glance to the dusty carpet and beanbag chairs in the far corner before I pulled the string to the light and headed back down the stairs. Everything up there seemed faded. The colors muted and looked to be fading away with our childhood. Here I was leaving it behind. I groaned at the number of stairs that lay between me and the front door. It had been harder on the way up, but that still didn't make the way down fun.

"Bye, Nancy. Tell Liza I said bye for me."

"I will. Have a good night, Jazz." The old maid responded as I continued down.

She and Liza were nice. Always had been when we were growing up, but sometimes I wondered how they saw us. Always having to watch us and put up with our tantrums. Discipline us. Make sure we were fed and got our homework done. Made sure were clean and took care of us when we were sick. I couldn't count the number of times we had woken them up in the middle of the night because we had a nightmare or were afraid of the thunderstorms. Baking cookies on Saturday mornings and watching cartoons. They put up with a lot from us. Entertaining us and humoring us. They were more like our family than our parents had ever been. Nancy and Liza were kind of like caring grandmothers. More so than our actual grandparents were. And that was what made me stop on the way down.

"Nancy?"

"Yes?"

And there was the kind smile I would never forget. The one that filled my childhood and rarely ever fell except when she was being serious or disappointed. And oh did I hate it when she gave me that look. The first time I got it was when I colored on the wall on the day my parents were scheduled to return. I had only wanted them to pay me some attention. After she had put me in a corner and got the mess cleaned up she had asked me about it and long story short I spent half an hour crying into her chest as she comforted me. Telling me that they did love me and they were just busy. I gave her my best smile back.

"I appreciate ya and Liza putting up with Nat and I when we were kids. I know we were difficult until the end here, but thanks. I love ya, Nancy. Don't ya ever forget that."

"Oh we love both of you kids too. Take care of yourself, Jazz."

"I will. Don't worry."

And then I was gone. Yeah I would miss Nancy and Liza. Maybe they would miss me too.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary: Prowls first puzzle.**

I walked in that morning with a large smile. I really wanted to see what Prowl would think of puzzles. I didn't doubt it would take some time for him to figure it out, but he was smart. If he could figure out doors then he could figure out this. It was just a picture that had been cut into pieces. Putting them back together was a pretty simple concept. He'd get it eventually.

"Hey, Prowl." I called as I approached the tank. "I got something for ya."

He slipped out of his nest and followed me along like he always did now. Just the glass wall between us. Still silent and pressing as close to the glass as he could. Rising with me as I climbed, puzzles and his breakfast in hand. Then he jumped up onto the stand when I came up the last few steps. I set the boxes behind me as I sat down. Prowl settled across my lap.

"Alright first of all ya need breakfast. Then I've got something I want to show ya."

Prowl never moved from my lap, but he ate absentmindedly when I shoved the fish in front of him. It was like he had no interest in eating anymore, and only did so for Blaster and I. If anyone else tried to feed him he'd just ignore it. I guess it was kind of the same thing that happened with Barricade. Prowl was worried and tried to get him to eat and so now he didn't want us to feel how he felt or something. It wasn't exactly a comforting thought, but at least he was eating. I would hate to see him being force fed like Barricade had. He'd probably find a way to escape or even hurt himself with it eventually if he really wanted to give up.

I sighed when he poked at the bones. I tossed them each over my shoulder and onto the floor below. I'd pick it up later. Right now Prowl was far more important than the floor and if some fish bones were going to be a distraction then they needed to go.

"Ok you're done. Now then This is what I wanted to show ya."

He barely glanced at the box. He had no interest in it at all, but hopefully that would change. I carefully opened the box and poured the contents where we could both reached it. It was a small one, but starting with the simple 75 and 100 piece ones was better than giving him a hard one and expecting him to get it. It would be like giving a fourth grader trig problems and expecting them to understand it. If you don't have any prior knowledge on a subject then you can't just jump right in. This puzzle was of a grassy meadow with flowers and a kitten in the center.

"And this right here is a puzzle. Ya remember what I was talking about yesterday, right? Of course ya do. I talked about puzzles until ya were probably thinking of shoving me into your tank to get me to shut up."

Prowl just watched me flip over the pieces until they were face up. Still no interest. At least he was watching. That was something.

"So the point of this is to put all the pieces together and make the picture that appears on the cover of the box. See? That right there is what we're going to make with all of these. It's time consuming to find what pieces fit, but it's fun. Ok so I'll start and ya can just join in whenever."

I doubted he'd get it from just the explanation anyway. So I started fitting some of the pieces together. Prowl didn't even seem the slightest bit interested until the picture started coming together. I had a bit of a 'U' shape going on by this point and Prowl lifted his head up a little.

"See?" I pointed to the picture on the box and then the scattered puzzle. "Ya get it now? It's neat, right? I figured ya would like something like this."

I ended up finishing that puzzle on my own. At least he seemed a little curious now. So I slid that one back into the box, kind of folding it in half so it would fit. I'd take it apart later. I pulled over another one and dumped that one out and started on it. This one was a little Disney movie puzzle. It was the desert in Aladdin with one of the cave of wonders scenes. I started putting it together. Nearly all the pieces looked the same. Just a golden color of the sand. I had a few pieces together when Prowl moved. My face split with a grin when he picked up one of the pieces to look at it before setting it back down. He looked over the mess of pieces, his eyes darting about like he was looking for something. Then he started sliding some of the pieces over to one side and I didn't care for the reason too much. He was doing something and this was a big step. I didn't say anything though as I didn't want to spoil it. It took me a while to realize that he was separating and putting together the edge and corner pieces. He had the frame done rather quickly that way. Yep. Smart. He already had a strategy down. Then we started filling it in. I felt a spark of pride at our first finished puzzle.

"Well I think we'll get this one framed for ya. A little line on the bottom saying Prowls first puzzle. What do ya think?"

As expected he didn't really give me a response to my joke though I didn't care. Nothing could ruin my mood right now. Prowl was doing something. So I folded that one and returned it to the box before bringing out the next.


	24. Chapter 24

**Merry Christmas! Thanks for waiting! Things were crazy this last month! I've got my birthday on the 28 too! Yay! Cake!**

When I wasn't there on those rare occasions Blaster would be. He had taken to reading books out loud despite not knowing whether or not he could understand. Blaster had reasoned that he might as well read aloud instead of just sitting in silence when I asked him about it. It was kind of funny to see Prowl draped across his lap like an oversized cat while he read. I couldn't tell if he was listening or napping, but he seemed content and with our efforts Prowl seemed just a little bit better over the last couple of weeks. He still wasn't grooming himself or coming out during the day for others, but he seemed just a little less sullen. Maybe it was just me, but I thought that the puzzles and his little story times with Blaster were helping.

Then of course to add to the list of positives it seemed the five mers were trying to get Prowls attention now from what I was hearing. Aid was rather excited about it. If Prowl merged with them then there would be a complete pod that could be released back into the water. No doubt it would make all of their healing go much quicker and they'd let go. I doubted Prowl was the one who decided to start skulking around the bridge and attack people anyway. He wouldn't go back to the bridge. As for the others Prowl could add some reason to their group. He definitely stick out among the black and greens, but they could protect him from predators and other mers. If things went bad then Prowl would think something up and escape.

However Prowl ignored their calls. He wouldn't even look at them. Whether it was out of spite and some form of payback due to how they had been treating him and Barricade before or if he really just wasn't interested we weren't sure. They were much more active now. They called to him regularly. Watching and waiting for when he would emerge. It was something else to see them follow Prowl about to the best of their abilities with the glass and space between them. A couple of them were almost always pressed against the glass when Prowl was out of his little hidden nest. However they didn't seem bothered in the slightest as they seemed to mildly fight for who was up against the glass anyway.

They kind of reminded me of children in a way. They were practically fighting for the attention that Prowl wasn't even giving in the first place. It never came to blows or bites, but they did hiss and push each other occasionally. When Prowl eventually did look over it was to glare at them, but they responded like he had offered them the damn world instead of threaten them. The happy little noises and excited chatter was pretty funny though Prowl just did a sort of huff and turned away again.

Ratchet and Aid were paying attention to this much like everyone else. Aid was more obvious about it. Ratchet would just come in and watch for a few moments from the wall before leaving again. Aid was bouncing happily and even talked to the mers as much as he did everyone else. He really wanted this to work out.

I wasn't bothered with it one way or the other. If he decided he wanted to give it a shot then he could give it a shot. If Prowl didn't want to bother with them then he shouldn't have to. Magis Accuratius were aggressive and strong and if he wasn't comfortable with it then I would back him up. It would be the same if it they wanted to push him merging with the mini and the two Ante Secutors. The pair were battle types, made to fight and protect the pod, with strong scales for protection. They however hadn't been brought up again since the five started whistling and tapping on the glass to try and get Prowl to acknowledge them.

They had started on a nest finally. They tore apart when they had started when they first got here to start anew. Chromia and Elita had gone and named the green black mers during their newest efforts to build a nest. There was Hook and his name came from the accident that brought them in. He had dozens of hooks in stuck in him back then. Bone Crusher got his name from the accident also for obvious reasons. Then there was Scavenger, who would search the sand and rocks and coral intently for anything and everything it seemed. Long Haul was easily bringing over the materials to their chosen site as Bone Crusher broke them off. Finally there was Mix Master. He made a substance with what he had that glued the pieces of their nest together. They cut pieces that seemed to fit together perfectly and it was amazing to watch. It was soon difficult to tell where they even broke apart and fitted them together with the way they were filling in cracks and smoothing things over. There was no wonder why they were called the builders of the sea now. If people could communicate with mers then these guys could really help with underwater construction. Mers in general could help save people and salvage things below the water that people couldn't.

They worked on it silently and communicated rarely to each other as they focused on their designated jobs. The large nest they made was rather impressive and when they were satisfied they were back to trying to get Prowls attention. I wasn't sure when they said exactly, but eventually Prowl actually left his nest with a growl. The others however whistled happily. Scavenger circled the nest with a noise that wavered between two notes and easily showed his joy. Prowl glared daggers as they howled and whistled to him. Then they stopped and seemed to be waiting for some sort of response. A couple of seconds later and Prowl just returned to his nest. They deflated and just stayed put for a time before they started to tear apart their well built nest. It was a shame really, but the next day they were building another. This one different from the other. Different design. More of this less of that kind of thing. They tried again the next morning. The excited sounds when Prowl finally emerged came Again and of course they waited Again. Prowl returned to his nest and they took their nest apart once Again to do it all over Again the next morning. Again. Again. Again. It was just a seemingly endless cycle.

However one morning they started to add little things in between their nest building. Scavenger popped up above the water and threw a shell of some sort over into Prowls tank. The noise made Prowl jet out of his nest to investigate whatever had invaded his space. He quickly noticed the pink and red shell as it sunk down slowly. He caught it and looked it over before directing his attention to the green and black mers. Scavenger made a soft sound as the others fought each other for the space against the glass that was closest to Prowl. Prowl crushed the shell in his hands and let it drop as he returned to his nest. They deflated and went back to work.

The next day they saved and threw over some of their own breakfast as some sort of offering in the afternoon. Prowl didn't touch it until Blaster came in with dinner. Prowl just dropped it out of the tank and crawled into his lap to eat what Blaster gave him as he glared at his now overly friendly neighbors. They looked like he had struck them at that. The looks on their faces were comical with how fast they went from excited to disbelief and upset. For some reason they appeared to be mildly confused on some level that Prowl would willingly jump up to meet us and lay in our laps. To build things with us and let us touch him. It made sense since they had a bit of a throw down with humans and lost one of their own, but they had stopped biting and growling at us after a while when we started feeding them and giving them their materials to build with.

On another morning they made some sort of necklace out of some underwater flowers and threw it over with a shell attached to it. Prowl looked them dead in the eye as he snapped the seaweed string and shredded the flowers. They looked heartbroken as he returned to his nest. I was starting to wonder if they were going to give up after that one. Prowl obviously wanted nothing to do with them. But the next day they had made some type of art out of some of the coral. They made smooth little round or oval like shapes from it and carved in little designs with their claws and threw them over for Prowl to inspect. Prowl had took one look at them and returned to his nest with a rather irritated expression. Whether this was putting him in a bad mood or not he was coming out his nest during the day even if it was only for a few seconds. Maybe this was good for him.

Arcee and plenty of others had wanted to look at the art including Percy and Jack. It was something that would no doubt want to be studied along with this behaviour. But when Arcee entered Prowls tank the five stopped working on their newest nest to look at her. Their scales rose slowly when Prowl came out to investigate. She wasn't even slightly bothered by Prowl as she went down to the bottom to gather and look at the scattered art stones as she was calling them. That was when they started hissing and growling. They were throwing a fit in their own tank when she started to pick them up. Prowl just followed her around and watched her curiously like he did whenever anyone entered his tank to clean it or for any other purpose.

Arcee ignored them, pet Prowl, and then pushed off the bottom to surface with the items. Prowl watched her another moment before returning to his nest despite how his neighbors were acting mere feet away. Each one had something different on them. One had what looked like a snake curling all around the coral stone, its jaws open to show fangs and a large and dangerous looking fin on its back. Another had what looked to be some sort of large underwater flower with a large amount of petals and a strange stem that split off toward the bottom. The next had a swirl of fish around it in several neat rings. Then there was one that had a forest of seagrass or some other plant with little fish and other creatures hiding within. Finally there was one that held a ship wreckage that probably was their home before they came into contact with humans. Each one was surprisingly neat and detailed. If they could make things like this then there were a lot of things that could be explained and it really opened some new doors. Did they have their own art? Could they write? Did they have their own real written language? Could people learn it? Could they learn ours?


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm having lasagna for my Birthday Dinner in two days! And cake! Yay! Summary: Blaster and Jazz talk about teaching Prowl.**

It was another average day, but one filled with new ideas and goals. Prowl was sprawled across mine and Blaster's laps as we worked on pulling out the useless scales. There wasn't many. There never really was, but Prowl seemed determined to ignore them yet and if the old scales were left then new ones couldn't grow in their place. The dying scales were harder to pick out on Prowl due to his coloration. It was much easier on the others as the color would fade, but on a mostly white mer they were practically invisible. So we would just run our hands over his scales and search blindly for scales that moved more or were softer than the others. Then we gave a soft tug and if it started to give with ease we would pull it out to reveal a new scale just starting under it. During this process we would talk and the most we got out of Prowl was a twitch of one of his ear fins.

If anyone else tried to groom him he would move away. If they persisted he would flee to his nest. If they kept up after that, which was rare, but had to happen if we weren't there for an extended period of time due to other duties, then he would deal with it. He made sure they knew he wasn't happy about it though with half growls and glaring ahead. Any dying scales left for too long would eventually start to rot and cause illness and infection. It took a while for that to even begin to happen, but it was best not to even give something like that the slightest chance to happen.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could try and teach Prowl to read or write or something. I mean maybe he can't form words or maybe he can, but I think having some way to communicate would be nice." I looked over at my friend who was diligently working on our mer.

"That will take quite a bit of time. Are you sure you're up to a task like that?" Blaster responded with a slight smirk.

"I have patience. Besides Prowl is a quick learner. He picked up puzzles easily enough. Ya have already started reading to him. Maybe ya could start letting him look at the pages or something. Get him some kids books to look at with ya or something."

"I guess that might work, but language is harder to learn than something like putting the pieces of a puzzle together. Lets write the alphabet down and try from there. I mean there's only so many letters so having him know that might help with writing words."

"See? This is why I keep ya around. Ya got some great ideas in there." I tapped his head and he smacked my hand away with an eyeroll.

"Shut it."

I smacked him back and we had a bit of a back of forth thing for a second. That was when Prowl looked back at us and growled warningly.

"He started it." I pointed at Blaster.

"I did not. Don't go pushing this all on me."

"Ya hit me first."

"You insulted me."

"Oh ya big baby. I was just teasing ya and ya know it."

"Bite me."

Prowl hissed before laying his head back down. We sat there for a moment.

"I can't tell if he's mad." I leaned over to speak softly to Blaster.

"Try talking to him or something."

"I dare ya to poke him."

"What? No. You do it. You found him first so he's Your responsibility."

"Oh wow. I thought we were in this together Best Friend."

"Says the one who wanted me to deal with something You started."

"Fine, fine. Ya ok, Prowls? You're not mad at us or anything, right?" I let my fingers graze over his wing fin.

He made a soft noise. It was slightly irritated, but he made no move to deter me from touching him.

"I think we're ok." I slowly eased back into searching for dying scales and Blaster followed suit.

"Just saying it was your fault."

"Oh whatever. So how about little flashcards or something?"

"If we get some items and write out their names that might work. Starting with things that are familiar like coral or fish breeds would work best. If we start trying to teach him things that he has never seen before that would do more harm than good. As far as we know he thinks I'm just holding the book for no reason and talking nonsense just because I can."

"Ya bring up a good point. Lets run this by the Ratch man later. I think Prowl's had enough of our nonsense today."

"You mean Your nonsense. I'm just along for the ride as usual. Brought against my will to suffer." Blaster put in dramatically complete with a pose and a regal tone of voice.

"Ya like my nonsense and ya know it."

4444444444444444 The Fours Have Started To Take Over!444444444444444444

It was a go. So Blaster and I had spent one night at home working on flashcards and talking over how we were going to do this. Then of course we would need Cliff to gather plants and tell us what they were or at least me. Then we could go from there. Maybe we could even teach him to write.

It might take longer than we thought as Prowl was going to be under some serious stress soon. They wanted to try and put them into the merger tank and see how it would go. They doubted that the Magis Accuratius would try and hurt him with how they were acting. Prowl was at more of a risk for violence and even that was a slim chance. The preparations were coming along rather nicely. I just hoped Prowl would be ok. Aid reassured me that if Prowl was put under too much stress for too long or if he started to act out then they would pull him out.


	26. Chapter 26

**I know. Prowl doesn't deal with nonsense. He likes it when things go his way. He can really cause some problems when he wants to. Summary: The first day of language school for Prowl.**

"Day three without food or water and the task is seemingly impossible. I'm not sure how much longer we can last out here like this."

"Oh would you quit it with the voice over. We've barely started, we just had breakfast, and there's water Everywhere."

"This is my movie preview voice and it makes everything sound awesome, Blaster." I spoke in a matter of fact tone.

"Great. Wonderful. Now are you going to help me teach Prowl or not?"

"Yes."

"Then get off the floor and come up here."

I looked up from my spot on the floor. Both Blaster and Prowl were watching me. Prowl was looking rather confused and Blaster was looking at me like I was an idiot. I stood and began my climb.

"With one final push-"

"Stop. I swear I will slap you."

"It's fun. Ya should try it."

"No thank you. Ok so lets get started before Prowl decides that we aren't worth this."

"I was just having some fun before we got down to being serious."

"And Prowl might start thinking you're going crazy or dying because you keep changing your voice."

"Che. Prowl doesn't care."

"Really? To me it looked like he was looking at you like you were an idiot."

"How do ya know what he was thinking?" I challenged.

"If he didn't care he wouldn't have looked at you in the first place." Blaster answered without pause before going back to opening the little box we brought along.

We had brought along some flash cards, a notebook, a few pencils, and plenty of items that were common in the ocean. The page that had the alphabet on it was in a ziplock bag to protect it and folded to fit.

"Ok, Prowl. Lets get started." I announced with a grin.

Prowl looked at the items curiously. First up was showing him the notebook and how the pencil worked via demonstration. Next was showing him the page with the alphabet. Through this simple step Prowl just simply watched us as per usual. Then I pulled out the seashell and set it before him. He turned it over as if looking for something before giving a confused expression. Like he was asking me what he was possibly supposed to do with it. I took it back and set it next to the notebook where Blaster wrote out the word seashell slowly for Prowl to watch.

"Seashell." I smiled as I pointed to the word and then the shell.

And there was that look again. The one that plainly said that I was an idiot. I sighed dramatically before pointing out each individual letter on the protected sheet and the word on the notebook to show him where we got our little 'symbols' though he still didn't lose that look. This was going to be harder than we thought.

4444444444444444444 The Fours Are Gaining Followers!44444444444444444444

Day by day we worked on trying to get him to understand while his neighbors still struggled for his attention. The day that he was to be brought into the merger tank was rapidly approaching. We were still working on getting him to understand just One word. Just the fact that we had our own language and that this was how we got words. How we wrote them and blah blah blah. But no he was looking at me like I was the one who didn't understand.

"This isn't that hard. Ok maybe it kinda is. Languages are hard, but you'd think ya would have one word down by now." I sighed and Prowl hadn't bothered to move.

"Things like this take time."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know. Ok lets take this from the top. Ya know what this is. This is a piece of coral, but this is how we spell it. C- O- R- A- L Coral." I spoke out loud as I wrote each letter down. "So- hey! Don't roll your eyes at me."

"Jazz-"

"No. He rolled his eyes at me. Ya didn't see it because he isn't facing ya."

"I don't think he rolled his eyes at you. And if he did we have no clue if it means the same thing where he comes from."

"Well he could have picked it up from being around us for so long. Hey hey hey! Where are ya going? We're not done here."

Prowl ignored me and slipped off the stand and into the water.

"Well. I think you offended him."

"Me? He's the one who rolled his eyes at me and has been looking at me like I don't have a brain since we started this. If anything I am the one who should be offended."

Our little argument was cut off when Prowl returned with a larger piece of coral. He settled back across Blasters lap and started scratching at it.

"What are ya doing now?"

All I got was a slight growl before he went back to scratching at it. When he was done he showed it to me. There were three little symbols scratched into it. He then pointed to the symbols and then to the coral before crossing his arms. One looked like a lowercase A with a circle in it. The next was two matching squiggles that looked like waves and the third looked like a two intersecting triangles. We both took a second.

"Oh… my…" Then Blaster burst out laughing.

"What?!"

"He thinks you're a moron."

"Oh shut up."

"No he thinks you're so uneducated that-"

"Shut up. I can see that."

Well in a way this was progress. Also this was solid proof if there was any that they did have a written language. If only we could get him to understand. So far all he was doing was acting like I was the one who wasn't getting it. Blaster was absolutely no help. All he was doing was laughing at me and when I made to smack him Prowl growled at me. Why couldn't things ever go my way? Also getting him to stop looking at me like I was an idiot would be great too.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I can't believe this is still going! Summary: Prowl tries to teach Jazz.**

The fact that there was a written language was something that really made the place explode with excitement. Percy and Jack were down studying the symbols and making copies of them for further examination later. A new goal was added to our little list now. Get Prowl to write down more symbols. We knew how to spell coral now in their language, but I very much doubted that we would ever be able to say it. Hopefully they could at least be able to understand what we say even if they couldn't figure out how to speak our language.

However it seemed that language was just harder to teach now since he was thinking that we didn't know what we were doing instead of the other way around. Blaster found that just hilarious. Everytime I tried to teach him a word Prowl would look at me like he couldn't believe how stupid I was. So far he hadn't carved down another 'word' to show us. He just wrote down the same one and pointed at it as he stared at me.

"What? I don't understand what ya want me to do here. What do ya want?"

Prowl just pointed at the three symbols again.

"Yeah I get it. It's coral. I know what those three symbols mean now. Great, but what do ya want me to do with it?"

He tapped them a few times and I gave a dramatic and exasperated sigh as I ran a hand down my face. And Blaster was laughing at my misfortune yet again.

"What? Why don't You try to figure out what he wants. Huh?"

"No thank you. I am content just watching."

"I can see that, but I really could use some help here. I don't speak… I don't speak Prowl."

"You don't speak Prowl?" He laughed again. "I'm pretty sure this looks more like mime. And since he can't speak you have to give him credit for trying to teach You. You were a bad student with human teachers."

"Shut. Your mouth."

"You asked."

"I asked for help in trying to figure out This. Not comments on my school efforts."

"Or lack thereof."

"I will shove ya in the tank. I swear it. I am This close. This Close."

Prowl just simply waited for our little argument to end and my, to his view, pointless gestures. Then he was back to pointing at the symbols.

"What do ya want me to do? I can see it."

Prowl just huffed before he pointed to our little box next.

"What? Yes it's a box." I pulled it closer.

He pointed at it again. I pulled out the coral piece.

"This?" I asked only to get a growl. "Ok no. Shut up, Blaster."

The process of me pulling out items and him growling at me continued before I got to our notebook. That was when he pointed to the symbols and then to the paper.

"Ya want this? Ok. Whatever."

I offered it to him and he just shoved it back with that look again. Then he repeatedly pointed to the symbols and to the notebook a few more times.

"What? I don't get it. What do ya want from me?"

"Oh geez."

"What now? If you're not going to help ya might as well shut up."

"I think he wants you to practice."

"What? Oh come on. Ya can't be serious. Come on, Prowl. I get it. I know what it means now. I swear."

"He doesn't know that. As far as he knows you still don't get it and you're just throwing a fit because you don't want to learn."

"For the love of- Fine."

Prowl settled into Blasters lap more comfortably when I copied the the symbols down.

"There. See? Ya happy?"

He tapped the paper.

"Go on. Write it again." Blaster teased.

"Uuuugggh. You're killing me, Prowl."

Of course Prowl didn't seemed too bothered by my whining. I had written it down enough times to fill the page before he was finally satisfied. I thought I was in the clear before he carved different symbols into the coral chunk. Then he pointed to the sample of seagrass we brought up and to the symbols. Then to to the paper again. He waited with an expectant look. Blaster cracked up as I whined to Prowl who was immovable in his decision as usual.

444444444444444444444444 Run They Have Taken Over The Chicken Farms!4444444444444444444

The next morning I came in to find Blurr arguing with Arcee.

"What happened now?"

"Jazz! Your little pet mer stole my candy! It was horrible! I set it down on the cart to head up and feed Bee and the twins and I come back to find it gone and Bam! I look over and he's on the steps with my snickers bar!"

"You shouldn't have candy in here anyway. He could have choked on the wrapper." Arcee breathed a sigh through her nose.

"But he's still a thief and I swear the green Accuratius brats were laughing at me!"

"They probably were because you were stupid enough to get robbed on land by a creature with no legs. How you didn't hear him get out I have no clue."

"Ya know Prowl can get out and I told ya before that he likes candy." I smirked and he pouted. "Hey if ya eat in front of him and don't share he's gonna snatch it. I learned that back when I first met him."

"It's not fair."

"It was fair."

"How?!"

"You brought in candy, which you're not supposed to do. You didn't hear a mer jump up and drag himself down the steps and to the the cart, snatch a candy bar and make his way back to the steps while you were about only ten feet away. It's fair. Now we need to tell Ratchet and Aid that you were stupid enough to bring in candy and let Prowl get ahold of it. Candy can't be good for him."

"But- but- but-" Blurr sputtered as Arcee dragged him off.

Yeah… I would always love this place.


	28. Chapter 28

**Yeah! My Birthday was spent eating lasagna, bluemoon icecream cupcakes and watching movies. Well that was my life enjoy! Summary: The day for the attempted merge is drawing in.**

Several days of what felt like wasted time. Several more days with Prowl making me learn his language rather than the other way around. Several days of Blaster laughing his ass off at me. I was about ready to throw in the towel. Sure I knew that I wouldn't be gone for long if I did get frustrated enough to walk out, but it would be a great couple of days. I already knew how they would go. I would spend those days ignoring calls, listening to music, playing video games, and eating to my heart's content. Then I would come back and be back to this. But I wasn't at that point yet. So here I was. Writing and rewriting symbol after symbol. Percy and Jack were having a field day with our notes on what these symbols translated to. I didn't know exactly what they were doing with them, but I assumed they were trying to find a pattern or compare them to already know symbols and mer mythology or something. Whatever it was they were doing was going to be brought up to some serious big wig scientists and theorists at some point I was sure. Hopefully by then Prowl would be out of here and making a new home out in the ocean somewhere. I would miss him there was no doubt about that, but when it came around I didn't want him being taken off somewhere and studied. He had already been through enough and he didn't need anyone else poking and prodding at him.

"Ok. Done. How about we have some fun now, huh? Puzzles are great. Lets put together some puzzles. Or we can eat some candy. I'll go get one of those mixed packs with kitkats, m&ms, and snickers."

"Yeah he's not going for it." Blaster responded as he just shoved another carved coral piece at me before pointing to the seashell.

"Come on, Prowls. Doesn't it at least Sound fun?"

"Jazz, your education is far more important than some candy and puzzles." Blaster scolded mockingly. "You know if you learn enough words or at least get enough of them written down then we could write him a message to get him to understand that we're trying to teach him Our language. And the more you get down the quicker that'll happen. So get writing."

"How about You waste all day writing nonsense and then ya can try and say that again."

"It's not nonsense. This is a real language of the sea here. And you're the first to learn it so you should feel privileged."

"Oh whatever. Besides as excited as I am that we could eventually speak to Prowl I really don't want him stuck being interrogated and gawked at by people. I know the media would eat this up as much as some serious people in the scientific and marine fields, but in turn so would the public and… Prowl doesn't deserve that. He's been through enough."

"I wouldn't worry. Ratchet will keep people away if we can't."

"Yeah I suppose you're right on that." I laughed softly.

"After all this is a sanctuary for injured and ill mers. This isn't a zoo you know!" Blaster did his best impression of Ratchet and I had to admit that lifted my spirits quite a bit along with pushing away my worry.

The people here were good. They cared for the mers. No matter how they acted they were worth protecting. No matter how damaged they were worth saving. Even if they seemed like they wouldn't make it no matter what they did they would at least try. They wouldn't let anything happen to Prowl. They'd fight it if they pestered him or tried to take Prowl away. I suppose this was why I liked the people here so much. The people here put some of my faith back in humanity. The faith I had lost through the years. What was eighteen years with neglectful and controlling parents compared to what I could do with the rest of my life? Sure most of the friends I would make here would be fish- mammals, but what did that matter in the long run? Maybe one day I could be fluent in Prowls language. At least writing anyway. Being able to talk to mers whenever would be pretty neat.

"So the big days tomorrow."

"Huh? Oh. Right. I hope Prowl doesn't rip their heads off or something. He really doesn't seem to like them from long distance. I can't imagine how he's going to like them close up."

"Eh. Prowl's pretty level headed. He won't go and attack them. I really don't think it will end in violence this time around. I think the odds are good."

"With how things are going I don't think they'd hurt him either, but that leaves things up to Prowl and ya know how stubborn Prowl can be. If he says no he Never changes his mind."

"Bribe him with a few m&ms every once in awhile to be nice and see where it goes."

"I don't think that will work out. If anything he'd take them anyway and still say no. He'd think I owe him for putting him in that situation."

"Oh yeah. Well prepare for the worst and hope for the best then. The sooner he makes nice with one of the other pods here the sooner he gets out. Well after he teaches you how to write."

"I know how to write."

"Well he doesn't think so. And what I mean is if things go well then we might have some more time with him to teach you his language. He's the only one that's actually tried or at least been willing to try and teach the language. At least to our knowledge. Maybe there is someone out there speaking and living with the mers or whatever, but this will be the only time it's documented."

"Who would have thought my seeing Prowl on a rock back in highschool would lead to this?"

"I know. Life really is something else."

"The funny thing is I really thought that Prowl was an annoyance back then. I was walking home and then I ended up feeding him because he was too injured to hunt. Now I can't picture my life without him there."


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for all of the reviews! They make me smile! Summary: Prowl gets put into the merger.**

Today was the day. Prowl was compliant as always when we started securing him to be moved. Though he did look a little irritated when we woke him up right after he settled to do so. But he made no efforts to fight us or make it any harder. Just gave us a look that effectively said 'really?' before huffing and letting us do what we wanted with him. His neighbors however were more interested. Scavenger was making little sounds and pacing. They all looked a little worried, but Scavenger was the most obvious. They had hissed at Arcee when she entered as per usual now. They didn't like her any longer after she had taken the art stones. Then they grew quiet when others came in. It seemed they caught on that this wasn't a tank cleaning or a usual check up so now they were observing more closely. They'd change their tune when we put them in with Prowl and Prowl… Well I had no doubt that he wasn't going to be happy.

The moment we put Prowl in the merger he gave us a questioning look, but didn't seemed too bothered. We gave him half an hour to get himself settled before we started moving the others. They gave us a little more trouble, but were much more compliant than they could have been. They obviously didn't like the idea of being moved, but maybe it was the hope that they would get to see Prowl if they didn't cause too much trouble. Arcee had wisely stepped back and let us handle them on our own. All in all it was a rather smooth move. One by one they were put into the merger.

Prowl was not happy. His scales had puffed out and he had a low growl when he saw us coming in with them. He hissed aggressively at Scavenger when he was dropped in. Scavenger however just made a little chirping sound and looked rather happy despite the threat. Thankfully he didn't try to move any closer to Prowl. We waited a minute before we dropped in Hook. Hook was much calmer than his other pod members so he stayed close to Scavenger so in went another and the process continued until they were all in.

Prowl was tense. His posture was quickly shifted from offensive aggression to defensive, but the others made no moves or gestures to show that they noticed. They seemed rather happy. We simply watched. Cliff and Arcee were pretty relaxed as they watched so that put me at ease. No calls were made yet, but they didn't appear to be worried that they were going to attack. Prowl however was unpredictable when he wanted to be so until he backed down no one was leaving. It was just a precaution as no one really believed that they were going to fight. Prowl wasn't stupid and he knew he was outnumbered. As for the others they hadn't shown Prowl any form of aggression or anger in weeks.

The stare down was long, but that was a usual occurrence. None of them seemed to want to test the waters. At any move Prowl would hiss at them. Then when he was sure they weren't going to move he moved to the glass and stared at me. Yeah he was not happy. He didn't look Pissed, but it was painfully obvious he was blaming me. If anything he looked unamused at the moment. Definitely upset, but I didn't think he would try and drown me or anything. I sighed after several minutes of this staring contest. He hadn't blinked yet and I swear he was going to burn a hole into me like this.

"This isn't a punishment, Prowl. Ya need to move on and get out of here before we have people swarming ya because you're so smart. This will help ya heal, ya know. I promise."

My little pep talk didn't have any effect. The staring contest went on for another minute before one of the other mers made a sound. Prowl turned briefly to hiss at whoever made the sound before rounding back on me.

"Can't ya at least Try and make nice? I mean they aren't trying to kill ya or anything. They even seem to like ya."

Prowl growled softly before turning back to his new roommates. Then he moved back to his chosen corner to hide himself in the coral and flora.

"Well I think that went well. Lets let them sit for a while. We need to have someone watching them until further notice though. Just a natural precaution." Arcee spoke up after a second.

"I don't think they need it, but its protocol. So who wants to take the first shift?" Cliff asked as he looked around.

444444444444444444444 The Fours Have Taken Our Pizza!4444444444444444444

Prowl would hiss at them anytime they tried to get closer. He would ignore them as he worked on digging himself another nest. He'd wait until they got their ration of the fish at feeding time until he snatched his own before returning to his corner. It only happened a few times before they started bringing his over to him. Or at least as close as they could get. Prowl had at first refused to eat it and I was worried he was going to try and starve himself, but he ate once they all had their backs turned. He didn't want them watching him eat it for whatever reason and I didn't much care for it so long as he was eating.

His scales were starting to look dull in several places as he wasn't grooming himself and that was what worried me. I hoped that once he was done making his nest that he would start to groom himself again. Blaster reassured me that if it went on too long we'd pull him out for a while to groom him ourselves or Ratchet would order it at some point. It took a while for scales to rot so he would be ok. No one here would let it get to that point. No one was afraid of Prowl and everyone approached Prowl without fear of being attacked. Blurr was the only one who had a slight sore spot, but it passed rather quickly and even he found it funny that Prowl had stolen his snickers bar now. Prowl was going to be fine.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! Double the chapter content this time! I was doing homework and what not. I was drowning in college work, but here you go! Summary: Prowl bites and Jazz gets wet.**

"Oh come on. Really? Really?" I asked as I watched Prowl retreat back to his new nest.

I was soaked. Prowl didn't even look back at me and I now knew what Blurr meant when he said he swore the 'green Accuratius brats' were laughing at him. It was this kind of hissing snicker from some of them and the others didn't even bother trying to hide their own amusement. I suppose I should have seen it coming in a way. I'd probably do something similar if I was stuck in a situation like this. Actually I'd probably do something much more damaging that splashing some water.

"Ok fine. I get it. I deserve it. I know. I'm sorry, but this is for the best. You'll see."

Prowl didn't even poke his head back out. Great. I was being shunned again. Back to square one. Only this time I had him drenching me every time I passed by. Just great. Life just keeps getting better and better I swear…

"Fine. I was gonna try and make it up to ya. I brought some puzzles and some candy."

No reaction.

"Come on, Prowl. Prowl. Prowls. Hey. I'm not just going to let ya ignore me this time. I've got all day. Prowl. Prowler. Prowls. Prow-"

And I got a reaction. Not one I would have prefered, but it was a reaction. He had left his nest only to splash more water at me. A whole tail full came down on me and there came the laughing again.

"I guess that means you're not it the mood."

Prowl just huffed at me with a cold stare that, to me, said obviously.

"Don't look at me like that. This wasn't My idea. Sure I supported it a little, but just a little. This could really be good for ya. Having a pod again. Finding a new nest. Doesn't that sound great? It has to be better than sitting in here all day. Ya ain't leaving until you've got yourself a pod and we're sure you're not going to get yourself killed."

Prowl growled softly at me and turned away.

"Would ya quit pouting? Lets make some puzzles to lift your mood instead. It was given the ok even. Sure they think you'll be more willing if you're not pissed at everyone, but Blaster and I know ya and how stubborn ya can be so tough luck for them and more fun for us, huh?"

He was making some sounds under his breath and I was sure now he was muttering something about me.

"Whatever insults you're saying I really don't care right now. I came here to lift your spirits and I'm dealing with being soaked and cold for ya so what is it? Are ya in or out?" I shook the bag of m&ms in my hand.

He stared at me from the corner of his eye before shooting up with a swift and calculated flick of his tail. I grinned and made my way up to where my mer friend was waiting. His roommates watched us from their side of the tank. They didn't seem thrilled, but they didn't make a move against me like Barricade had. Just paced the invisible line of territory that Prowl had been sure to make once he was sure we were leaving him in there every once in awhile. It was kind of funny that they didn't dare to cross it now. At least not when Prowl was paying attention.

444444444444444444 The Fours Have Control Of Our Ice Cream Shops!44444444444444444

The Accuratius mers were building another nest. It didn't take them long compared to other mer types. It was big and had high ridges with a few holes along the side of the tank to see out of the tank. It was the only way we could see into the nest. It was built along the glass with sturdy rock and coral. It was actually rather impressive from the outside. Beautiful even and it made us all wonder what they inside looked like. They were in and out of it. Dragging out the excess and bringing in seagrass and other flora. They switched off their little tasks. Whoever wasn't working on the nest was making more art stones from what they were dragging out. Prowl was ignoring it all as per usual. The seagrass that hid his nest didn't so much as twitch.

Then one afternoon it all stopped. They were inching closer to the invisible line that divided their territory. Prowl was growling threateningly. His greying scales were quivering as they slowly puffed out as they crossed the line. They made little sounds. They didn't do much to quell Prowls rising temper, but they kept going anyway. Then they left the art stones close to his nest in the sand. Prowl didn't spare them a glance as he growled at them. They made a few more sounds before backing off a little. Scavenger made little chirping noises as Prowl looked them over warily. Then he knocked them away with his tail with a hiss. They retreated, but didn't take the stones back with them. They did however growl and hiss at anyone who even looked at them from outside the tank. We weren't permitted to touch them or go in the tank unless we were cleaning it or tending to an injured mer. No one wanted to mess with them should they be a key to them merging at some point.

Then next morning Prowl was watching carefully from his nest. He was waiting for the right moment to grab his breakfast so they didn't have an excuse to invade his territory again. But no. They were in a tight circle around what had been given before they broke off. They brought the fish to their own nest. Prowl slowly and carefully moved along the bottom to the edge of their invisible line. His tail was twitching like that of an angry cat and his wing fins pressed tightly to his back as he glared at his roommates nest. When they did reappear they eagerly approached the line. Prowl had a low growl building in his chest as they stopped just a few feet away. Then they offered the fish. They had neatly stripped it from the bone and seemed rather proud.

Prowl was unswayed. But after a tense moment he snatched it from them and they made quiet little sounds of glee. Prowl looked it over warily and took an experimental bite before begrudgingly eating the strips of fish. He looked up occasionally at them when they didn't leave. They had just lowered themselves to the sand as well and watched. Things were ok. That is until they tried to get touchy. They had reached over and Prowl had snapped at them with a hiss. A couple of them had gotten a few of the dying scales while Bonecrusher had gotten his hand bit. They didn't counter or anything. Just pulled their hands back. Bonecrusher didn't even seem that bothered that Prowl had bit him. He was more annoyed that Hook was looking it over. Of course that got him a trip to the medbay which he was even more irritated with.

Despite the mild attack the merge wasn't called off. They had seen worse and kept at it apparently. They had stepped over the line and Prowl had given them a warning. That was it. At least that was what Arcee said.

After that they hadn't tried to touch him again. They did however keep calling to him and circling their own nest. No doubt trying to get him to enter the opening and check it out. The others they had made when they were in separate tanks had one side open for Prowl to see and now it was all closed off besides a few holes for light and strategically put to check for danger. Prowl didn't take the bait. He just ignored them as per usual. However they continued to swarm breakfast and dinner to force Prowl to interact with them. It seemed that every day they dropped it further and further from the line forcing Prowl to inch further into their territory. Prowl was not pleased by this at all. But he kept going in for the simple necessity. Growling at them when they were too close and they would back up.

They had taken to surrounding him when he ate and so long as they didn't touch him or get too close he would ignore it. Just let them circle him and watch for danger that wasn't there. It was the same each day. They risked pulling out a scale here and there knowing Prowl would bite them if they weren't quick enough. So far Bonecrusher was the only one he had caught. It seemed that they weren't going to try and kill each other anytime soon so minus the possibility of one of them getting their hand bitten the stress was pretty low.

444444444444444444 The Fours Are Taking A Hot Chocolate Break4444444444444444444

Things were rather calm and quiet in the facility. Prowl was eating right outside their nest now, but anytime they just left it in their nest to lure him in he would just jump up onto the feeding stand and then go steal some or pester Blaster and I for something. So outside the nest was the closest they could get him to go. But other than the growling nothing had really happened. Then came an 'inspector'. He worked for one of the people who helped fund the facility and one of the risks to Prowl. Prowl had made it clear from the first time he met him that he didn't like him. He came in from time to time. Only about once every three months for an update on the mers and the facility in general. However with how things were going with all of the discoveries he was being sent in more and more. I never bothered to learn his name and I didn't want to. All he did was get Prowl upset when he came in. And now the Accuratius were getting aggressive and irritated just because Prowl was getting upset. The only difference was they snapped at anyone who came near the tank. Not just when He came by. Prowl would retreat to his nest with a growl at a pace that suggested he was reluctant to back down, but felt he had to. He didn't even bother shooing his roommate's away when they circled his nest.

Prowls actions brought a lot of questions and I wasn't sure what was causing it. However if Prowl didn't trust him then I just knew that we couldn't either. Thankfully I wasn't the only one that didn't like the guy. Excluding Blaster, Arcee and Cliff gave the guy glares whenever he turned his back. Blurr gave him bored looks and talked like he would rather be doing anything else, but talk to him at that moment. Ratchet treated him like a pest, but then again he did that to anyone who was in his medbay without a real reason to be. Maybe seeing what we could find on the guy wouldn't such a bad idea. If he was a threat to Prowl or any of the mers here something needed to be done about it. I could ask around here a bit, but the info would be limited. A little manipulating when it came to my oh so wonderful parents I would have everything on him. What I would have to give up in return I wasn't sure, but I was sure I could tilt things in my favor.

 **But seriously! 30 chapters! I didn't think I was going to pass one!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here it is! Summary: Jazz fucks himself over.**

And here we go. I sighed. I was hoping that I would never have to come back here after stealing the puzzles and saying goodbye to Nancy, but things never seemed to work out in my favor. One call to the house and a small chat with Liza on how things were going and I had the date of when my parents would be back in town. The Never call mom and dad when they were away rule was still very much in place and I didn't need to piss them off when I needed something. I had called them with complaints with their attempts to bait me many times and Blaster had told me over and over not to call them and just ignore it. I couldn't help hesitating. I felt ridiculous. I was in the closest thing to neat and classy clothing wise that I had and standing at the front door staring at it like it was my worst nightmare. Another sigh and I was knocking on the door. I didn't have to wait long.

"Jazz. What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Liza. I need to talk to my parents unfortunately. Do ya think ya could ask if they'd be willing to grant me an audience and all that rubbish?"

"What did they do now? You know you don't have to react to anything they say or do. They'll leave you alone eventually if you quit reacting."

"That's easier said than done. But this time I need a favor. It's not about Them."

"A favor? You don't want to go down that rabbit hole. You'll never come back up."

She looked horrified and I couldn't really blame her. But I had to do this. This guy was trouble. I needed everything I could on Shane Leach. The guy was arrogant and cocky. A real bastard and whoever he worked for was a mystery and was never brought up by name. No hints to gender. Prowl had to know him from somewhere with the way he was acting and it wasn't good.

"I know it seems bad, but without a little help the mers where I work are going to be is some serious trouble. It's not good."

"There has to be somewhere else you could go."

"We need some strings pulled, Liza, or we're gonna sink and the mers are gonna suffer."

She sighed and seemed just that much older from her expression of worry. "Don't get yourself in too deep. Be careful. Please."

"I will. I promise."

Then she stepped aside and allowed me in. I sat in one of the chairs by the door and she ascended the staircase. I looked around. Nothing had changed a bit not that I expected it to. It was dull. Too perfect. It didn't look lived in down here. It looked fake. Like a perfect dollhouse. Our bedrooms were the only things that looked and had a homey feeling. It was why I never took friends home. It was too cold here. There was always this expectation even when they were gone. The one time Blaster was here he came of his own accord when I didn't text him during the day when I didn't go to school. I always texted him at lunch when I stayed home. He came snooping and Nat and I had been 'needed' for some event. After all we were still home schooled as far as their 'friends' knew. I wasn't sure what it was for, but we were stuck chatting and playing nice with rich bastards and stuck up brats all day at an over the top party with boring music.

I had been lounging on my bed exhausted from the event and with all of those leeches sucking the life out of me. All they did was brag I swear. Then Nancy had knocked on my door and asked if I knew a kid named Blaster and that he was at the door asking for me. I had brought him up and we had a conversation on my ridiculous suit that I had been wearing at the moment and I had vented about the party. Then I had changed and he brought me to his house to play video games and had a sleepover because I didn't want to be at the mansion anymore. Blasters house felt more like home than the mansion had.

"Jazz? Fuck are you doing back here? With how much mom and dad have been bitching about you and your behavior I thought I was never going to see you again."

"Hey, Nat. Still a bitch?"

"Yep. Still a rebellious prick?"

"To my core."

"Wonderful." She drawled.

"So how's Davey boy doing?"

"Eh. He's…"

"He's a tool. I think ya had it better with Vince, Nat. He was a decent guy."

"He was boring."

"He had his shit together."

"Which made him boring. And moms trying to set me up with Ray. You know the Booker's kid?"

"Yeah. He's an asshole."

"Yep. I was thinking of Jake though instead."

"He's an asshole too."

"He's got a motorcycle."

"Still an asshole. Just one with a bike."

"Oh whatever. Do You have a girlfriend?"

"Nope. Can't afford one if they're all like ya. And your hooker friends of course."

"Of course not. Your a dirt poor peasant now."

"Am not. I have a job that pays pretty good."

"That's what I thought. Peasant. Is that why you're here? Need cash?"

"Nope. Wrong again. I need info."

"Info? Go to google. Not our parents you moron."

"I need info on a certain person and his mystery employer that may or may not be legal depending on what's going on."

"Ah. So who's the sucker that you're gonna ruin the life of?"

"Never said anything about damaging anything."

"Well you never said anything about ruining the lives of my exs for a week. I wouldn't put it past you to damage some guys out in the real world that wronged you."

"It's great to know ya think so highly of me." I deadpanned.

"Hard not to with someone like you as a brother." She turned to leave, but paused to look over her shoulder. "Oh and one more thing. Try not to screw yourself over here. Ask yourself whether or not this is worth it. I don't doubt they'll leash you."

"I know. It's hard to forget when I'm talking to one of their dogs."

"I may be a dog, but life's pretty good."

I didn't bother responding to that and just let her go. We really were from different worlds despite growing up together. We did have a conversation though. It wasn't the nicest, but at least there weren't any awkward silences this time.

"Your parents are willing to see you. They're in your father's office."

I simply nodded and headed up. When I reached the door I knocked firmly enough to let them know I meant business, but not loud enough to really piss them off. They didn't like loud noise after all. The almost bored sounding 'you may enter' almost made me want to turn back around and say screw it, but no. I couldn't. So I took a breath, made a mental note to talk Proper, entered and took a seat in the chair in front of the desk. The one many of their victims had sat in before me.

"Father. Mother. How have the both of you been doing?"

"We have been well." Father barely glanced at me from over his laptop.

"We missed you at the last party. You the Canelles daughter would have gotten along nicely."

I returned my mother's fake smile with one of my own.

"I have been very busy as of late so you will have to forgive me for my absence."

"Ah yes. Your job working with fish. I suppose that would be hard work. I will never understand why you decided to work there of all places."

"It pays well and I have grown quite fond of the people there."

"Really? It really makes me sad that you have to be around such people. I bet they know nothing of what living is really like. None of them will ever ascend to where we are."

"I suppose not. However I have come to enjoy their company. Leroy was such a bore."

"The Whites boy. I remember him. He is set to become an accountant to assist his father. His older brother is going to be the one to inherit the business. The first child always does."

I swore this was going to kill me. My father had barely looked at me and now I was practically walking a tightrope talking to my mother. One mistake and this could all be over and they might deny me everything out of spite. I may have been able to get away with it when I was a kid, but not now. Not with how things have been. I wanted to get this over as quickly as possible.

"It would have been better for us to introduce you to his elder brother, but the age difference would have never worked then. The older you get the less age matters so now I am sure you could both find something in common."

I was about to respond, but thankfully my father closed his laptop and got right to the point.

"What is it that you want? Surely you have not come to chat."

"I have not."

"So what do you want then? Is real life so hard that you have finally come to your senses and have decided to return home?"

"No. I need information."

"On who?"

"A man who calls himself Shane Leach. He works for someone who is helping to fund the facility I work at."

"And what dare I ask are you looking for?"

"I need everything you can find on him and his mystery boss."

"And what are you willing to give in return? Surely with the life you've been leading you cannot pay for this information. Otherwise you wouldn't have come."

"Name your price."

That got me a smile and once again I felt like I was making a horrible mistake.

"We shall see what we can find. We will be in touch. You may go now."

"Of course. Until next time. Father. Mother."


	32. Chapter 32

**Things are a whole lot more complicated than Jazz realizes at the moment! Summary: Jazz speaks with Shane Leach and Prowl bites the hand that feeds him.**

I was waiting for my parents to call me. Prowl was really on edge with the way this asshole was hanging around all the time now. That led to the others getting aggressive and just made our jobs a whole lot harder. Then of course the guy had to insult us on our abilities to handle our mers. His voice was way too high pitched for a guys I swear. It was like he was trying to sound cheery all the time though you knew that he had it out for you. Just listening to him was giving me a headache. He walked around like he owned the place and there was nothing we could do about it.

Prowl simply refused to leave the water now. His scales were always puffed out when the guy was around and he would hiss whenever he got too close from within his nest. He never came out at all anymore. The Accuratious would bring him his meals right to his nest. One would get the fish while the others patrolled around Prowls nest. Their own scales puffed in aggression and their fangs bared at everyone who came by. That meant that we hadn't been able to clean the tank in a while and we would have to drug them up soon to do it. We'd need to get Prowl out of the tank to start pulling out scales soon too. We were going to be pulling out scales by the handful at this rate. We didn't need Prowl's scales rotting and him getting sick on top of the stress.

I really wanted to be able to push the guy out of the door. All of these questions on what was going on. All of the notes. It shifted more toward Prowl every day.

'And they made these designs?'

'They have their own written language? Is there evidence to support this?'

'How long has this been going on?'

'This is the mer that has supplied these markings?'

'How long has he been here?'

'When and where was your first encounter with this mer?'

'And it Escaped the traps?'

Question upon question. Note upon note. He was staring at Prowl half the time and I was starting to fear what they were going to do. I never had wanted to hear from my parents so much in my life. I needed this information as soon as possible. I needed to make sure that Prowl was going to be ok. In order to protect him though I needed to know what I was protecting him from and how. Then of course Blaster and I came up during one of his little 'interviews' and how we had found him. So we ended up having to talk to the guy. Blaster had been his first target. Blaster had been rather cold toward him and gave as little information as possible I'm proud to say. His clipped answers had really annoyed him I'm sure.

"What do ya want?"

"I would like to talk about the mer that has given us access to their language."

"Of course ya do. That's all ya want to talk about."

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes. Having ya here is bothering him." I spoke bluntly as I gestured to the hissing mer.

"One would think that with how long he has been here that he would be more accustomed to people."

"He's a wild mer that had his pod destroyed by people. He's not some pet. Of course he's going to be upset by new people."

Prowl didn't mind people coming. He didn't care about the people that came in with deliveries. He didn't care about the inspector that came in. He didn't care about some of the employees kids and spouses coming in. Hell he even followed the kids along the glass wall curiously and boy did the kids have fun with that. It was only Him that bothered him. It was only this shady creep that made him act like this.

"Most mers become comfortable enough with people that they don't act so aggressively in such facilities within a few months."

"Prowl's not most mers."

"No he is not."

For some reason the way he said that and looked at Prowl was putting me on edge. It was like there was something behind the words. Some hidden meaning that I couldn't find.

"A lot of the mers here aren't comfortable with people being so close and the way ya keep staring at him would bother anyone mer or not."

He didn't give me a response and just walked away with a grin. One of the most disturbing things that had happened was when Prowl had started hiding in his neighbor's nest when he came by. The one that he had been avoiding going into the entire time that he had been in there with them. They guarded the nest with such ferocity that we had to drug them later that day to clean the tank and pull Prowl out. That was the only time he had actually fought us. He simply did not want to leave the water. He had thrashed and pulled and had even bit Cliffs hand when they got him on the gurney to take him to the medbay. He hadn't broken the skin, but there was enough pressure to get his point across that he didn't want to go anywhere. However one sedative given near his wing fin and he had let go.

His wing fins twitched as we worked on pulling out all of the dead scales. He whined more the longer he was out. He had buried himself into my stomach when I moved to comfort him. The black, white, and grey skin under the scales was soft and vulnerable, but very warm. Handfuls of scales were pulled out and Ratchet had cursed under his breath about him not taking care of himself. There was no sign of any of the scales rotting, but the amount of scales that were going to regrow would have left him extremely vulnerable out in the ocean. The moment he was back into the water he fled to their nest again and we didn't see him the rest of the day.


	33. Chapter 33

**The Fours Never Share! Summary: Jazz gets a call from his parents.**

It was a couple of days later that I got a call from my parents. Of course it was during the work day. I figured that they would do something like that just to cause me problems. And they said I was the childish one. I took said call by the merger as I watched Prowl peek out of his own nest at the new sound. Normally I kept my phone off during the day, but this was one call I couldn't miss. The sight of Prowl showing some signs of curiosity rather than fear and unease brought a brief smile to my lips. I took a second to brace myself before I answered.

"Hello?"

"Jazz, we have what you desire."

"Alright. I'll be over at around five."

Then the call ended. Brief and cryptic as always. I spent a second glaring at my phone. I really didn't want to go back to the mansion so soon. I hated my parents, but at least they were careful. The curious sound brought my smile back as I turned to face Prowl.

"I'm fine, Prowl. We're gonna get this thing sorted out soon. I'm gonna get rid of that guy that keeps pestering ya if it kills me."

44444444444444444 The Fours Are Making Convincing Speeches!4444444444444444444444444

I was met by Nancy at the door. She looked just as concerned as Liza had the last time I came here. She sighed before stepping aside.

"Your parents are expecting you. Go right up."

"Thanks, Nancy. And don't worry. I'll be fine."

"I really hope that's the truth."

Up the stairs I went with Nancy watching me with all the concern of a mother whose child was getting in with the wrong crowd. It was really sad that our two maids were more like parents to us than our real ones. They came to our school plays and graduations while our parents were out doing who knew what. Even more so that said maids felt they needed to protect us from our own parents. I knocked on the polished door and entered before taking a seat in the chair of death. I was reluctant to make the first move.

"What do you have for me?"

"We can give you his complete history including where he's been and done out of state, how much he's paid, who he works for, where he works, and if you really want to get into his personal life, hobbies, what he does in his free time, birthday, where he lives, who his family is, love interests, and who he's related to about six generations back and more."

"Great. So I assume that this is where you decide what my Payment is for this?"

"You assume correctly."

And there was the feeling of dread again. "What do you want?"

"You'll be coming to the party this weekend to help promote our cause. It will be much more effective should the entire family attend." My mother smiled. "The appearance of a perfect family does wonders."

This was going to be a disaster. Whatever it was I was going to end up regretting it. There was no doubt about it when she had that look in her eyes.

"What exactly Are you promoting this time? What is the cause?"

"Oh it's nothing that you need to concern yourself with at this moment. You just need to show up and act appropriate."

"One mistake and you can say goodbye to the information you need. We don't trust you not to keep your end of the bargain if we give it to you now. It's as simple as that. Now I expect you to be here at six pm sharp. We'll have a suit ready for you and we will all leave together at six thirty. Now go."

And this was why I always back talked my father.

"Yes of course. Have a wonderful evening."

My ride back to the apartment was filled with curses and scolding myself. One of these days I was really going to hit my father. He was probably going to sue me or do something else to ruin me and make my life hell, but I was starting to debate if seeing the look on his face when I send him to the floor would be worth it or not. What would mom do? Would Nat laugh? Of course she would laugh. Nat was Nat.

"I have returned from the devil's den!" I announced as I opened the door to our apartment.

"Good for you. Do you have it? What's it say on the bastard?"

"I don't have it."

"What? Why not?"

"My own parents don't trust me. Can you believe it? I am So hurt right now. They think I won't keep up my end if they give it to me." I placed a hand on my heart as I fell over the back of the couch onto the cushions. "I have Never been so hurt in my entire life. I'm gonna cry a river."

"Uh, I think you're screwed. Who's to say they won't give it to you ever?"

"No one. But I'll steal it or bribe Nat or something if push comes to shove. Of course I'll have to do it before they leave again so they don't take it out of state."

"What do they want you to do for it?"

"Come to some stuck up party this weekend and promote whatever they're selling. Their oh so wondrous cause needs to be spread, Blaster. I mean it's so obvious! How can ya not know?!"

"What is it exactly?"

"I don't fucking know. So did they ever catch the killer or did he get away again?"

"He got away. Gotta wait another year for the next season."

"Oh come on. They had him cornered. Are they really that stupid?"

"The answer is yes. The guy wouldn't bloody shoot. Just kept yelling at him to put his gun down. One of those situations."

"Uh. This is why I hate the TV series' now days."

"Wanna start another one?"

"Fuck yeah."


	34. Author Note: I am so sorry

**Do not read if you are sensitive to cursing. There is one curse in this little note.**

 **Dear readers,**

 **I am so sorry. I didn't realize that I was going to cause so many people such distress. I didn't think much of it at the time when I was writing it. I figured that since a lot of people I know curse when upset that I didn't give it a second thought. I mean what could a couple of curse words do in the grand scheme of things and Shane was always referred to as a bastard by the staff due to his personality.**

 **I didn't realize I was hurting people so much. We shouldn't be fighting each other. We shouldn't be cursing each other. There is too much negativity in the world and I use a lot of cursing in my writing and I don't even realize it because of how I'm cursed at and what people say around me.**

 **I didn't think and I apologize. Once again I am so sorry for my thoughtlessness. I shouldn't have done that. All of you deserve better than that. I will try to be more sensitive to my readers in the future because though we will never meet all of you are individual people that matter and no one deserves to be disrespected in this manner.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **BrightDarkness**


	35. Chapter 35

**I must thank you for the encouragement. I lost myself a little and had to pick myself back up. I want my writing to bring happiness and give people something to look forward to. Not cause distress. I appreciate all of the support and it is hard sometimes to remember the simple lessons of childhood like how you can't please everyone. Without further delay here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Summary: Jazz attends the party.**

I was dreading this. But if it got that freak off Prowls back then it would be worth it. It was just one party after all. I wouldn't have to spend really any time with my parents during said party anyway. They'd be out manipulating the public and making whatever they were doing seem like a good cause to sucker people out of their money in a donation that they believed would help the world or whatever it was and not just line my parents pockets. Last party I went to it was something to do with helping to reconstruct a hospital. However five percent went to the hospital, fifty percent to whatever their little side projects were, and the remaining forty five went to line their own pockets and yet no one seemed to pick up on this no matter how long it went on. They could really seem friendly when they wanted to be. Everyone seemed to think that they were the most generous and selfless people they had ever met. It made me want to slap them and ask them how they were all missing this.

The door opened before I even knocked, breaking my bitter train of thought. I was herded in and I only half listened to the whining and lecturing. Whoever is going to style your hair blah, you could have arrived sooner blah, do not talk about your job or personal life blah, and then there was something about posture and what language I could use. I was sure I arrived on time. I thought my speech was fine as I was trained along with Nat after years of being reprimanded on our speech and very accent when talking to our own parents. By the time everything was set and we were heading out in a awkwardly quiet limo I was painfully reminded why I hated this.  
This was too perfect and fake. The air in the limo was as hostile and cold as I remembered it to be. Nat and I were sitting in a far corner in the back together. As far from our parents as possible and I was hit with bitter nostalgia of what Nat and I used to be. Though instead of being glued at the hip in the same corner we were at opposite windows looking out at the passing scenery. At least she still prefered my company over our parents. That was at least something even if we would never be what we used to be. We didn't even try to start up a conversation. The presence of our parents was just another barrier that we didn't dare cross.  
I was about ready to jump out halfway there just to escape the tense air. When we finally pulled to a stop in front of what my sister and I had called mom and dad's hall of torture I held my breath in anticipation. I desperately wanted out, but I had to wait. Wait for the driver to get out and open the door for us like we were royalty. He was taking far too long and I wanted to scream. However the relief of being out was easily overtaken by my intense desire to be anywhere but here once we were within the building. The building that our parents had specifically constructed long ago for them to show off art, items, decor, and host parties in. It was a gathering place for the rich families to swindle each other and come up with ideas to rip off the public together.  
Nat was off socializing with her stuck up friends from other stuck up families while mom and dad went searching for new prey no doubt. I found myself a secluded corner to pull myself back together in while everyone tried to impress each other. The music was classical and boring. I swore the guys playing it were bored. It had felt like a wonderful lifetime since the last time I had been to this hell. The forced smiles and cheery tone was killing me. These people… They were all so cold and arrogant. Narcissistic and just plain out boring. Everything was boring. Everything was the same. Everyone was the same. All clones. All carbon copies. I couldn't tell the difference between most of them. Same hairstyle. Same clothes. Everything looked the same, felt the same. Besides a few minor differences there was nothing here that actually drew any attention.  
All of the parties were the same. The one for the construction of the bridge had been the same as the one for the private school and so on. Blaster was going to be stuck with me complaining his ear off when I got home. I mean word was I was helping one of their business partners overseas. It was going to take a while with all of the lies and rumors that were going around about me. Carl for some reason thought I was sick and dying. Brandon thought my parents disowned me for something and I had come crawling back. Garik was asking if I had gotten arrested. Mike wanted to know if I was really doing something overseas though I had just told him it was sensitive information and I couldn't talk about it.  
Yeah I never missed this. I wasn't even an hour in and I wanted to go home. All of this playing nice was killing me. It was just too quiet here despite all of the chatter and the boring music. Too bright. Too bland. No color. Tasteless food that cost as much as a house with how much there was. Too many people. It was too rigid. Everyone was stiff. The kids brainwashed and making small talk amongst each other or just staying quiet. Kids that were going to be out far later than they should and exhausted the following morning for their lessons. Teenagers and young adults flirting with each other due to their parents influence and desire to use familiy ties to rake in even more cash.  
It didn't take much longer before my mother was calling me over. Lacey Canelles stood with my mother. I recalled very clearly how she said she thought we would get along together. She reminded me of a peacock while her younger sister reminded me more of a mouse. Lacey had curled golden hair and dark eyes. She always had someone holding her purse and anything else she brought with her like she was some princess. Lila however was a plain brunette with near matching eyes. Though they were warmer than her older sisters and her features were softer. Lacey was flaunted and Lila was left in her sister's shadow and seemed rather happy to be there half of the time. The other half she just looked lonely.  
"Yes, mother? What can I do for you?" I smiled back at her.  
"You remember Lacey, don't you? It has been such a long time since you've been home."  
"Yes of course. How could I ever forget the Canelles families jewel. I trust you have been well?"  
I swore I could feel her ego growing as she answered. "I have been well enough. I can never seem to find appropriate help lately and my sister has been nothing, but a pain. Though it seems you have been better off than I. What exactly Have you been doing overseas?"  
"I would love to tell you, but the information is sensitive to my families business. You understand I hope."  
"Such a shame."  
"I will leave you both to catch up now. Have a wonderful evening, Lacey."  
My mother seemed satisfied that I wouldn't ruin anything for the families image. As much as I wanted her gone I didn't want to be stuck in a conversation with Lacey either.  
"And to you as well." Lacey nodded slightly at her departure before turning back to me.  
"I am sad to hear you have been having such a hard time lately. I can only hope that things get better for you."  
I was looking for an escape. Anything at all that I could use as an excuse to leave. The conversation with her was just her complaining about how hard things were and her talking about clothes her parents were buying her and from where. It was getting harder and harder for me to act like I was interested in what she was saying when bloody Leroy White came to my rescue. He came in hitting on Lacey with the intent to spite me, but I just slipped away while he had no clue that he had just done me a huge favor.  
As the party moved along I got bits and pieces of information about what this was about from listening in to conversations. So far I had that they wanted to build some sort of building on the coast. It was a rather large construction and they had been building more and more of these in other countries. The more I listened and heard the more I grew suspicious. There was no way that my parents were building and supplying a nonprofit organization that cleaned the freaking water. That was bullshit. They wouldn't help anyone without some form of benefit if their lives depended on it.  
444444444444444444 The Fours Have Army Cats!444444444444444444444  
I was about ready to slam my head into a wall by the end of the party. My head was pounding and I was more irritated that I had been in a long time. When we returned to the mansion and Nat was upstairs I rounded on my parents.  
"May I have what I came here for now?"  
"Why of course."  
I didn't like those smiles. It was predatory. Sly. A not so subtle hint that they knew something I didn't. But I held my ground without a word as I was handed a plain folder. It was thin. Too thin. I opened it slowly without taking my eyes off of them. All that was in it was the guy's name and his family tree.  
"What are you playing at?"  
"Whatever do you mean? You asked for information and we are giving it to you."  
"Don't play stupid. This isn't even Half of what you said you'd give me."  
"You'll get the rest of it. Don't worry."  
"Eventually."  
"At another event. We'll send you the details another day. Have a good night, Jazz."


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary: Jazz** **screams, curses, and just throws a tantrum.**

The first thing I did when I got in my car was scream. Then when I got home I screamed again. Loud. Pissed and without a care for anyone within range. My parents had done some really messed up and manipulative things, but This. This takes the cake by a landslide, eats it, and spits it out in my face. I had never hated them more than I did now. I had never hated Anyone this much in my life. This must be what all of their 'partners' felt like. The ones they screwed out of their business and or all of their money. Hatred. Defeated. Just plain out stupid. Of course they wouldn't keep their end of the bargain. Of course they would screw me over. Of course they would go and do this to their kid without even a hint of remorse.

"Fuckin- Damn leeches!"  
I flipped the cheap tv tray over and then knocked over a chair in my frustrated rant as I made my way to the couch. I promptly fell onto it and screamed into one of the pillows. My screaming was cutting through the music that was playing from Blasters room. I was sure it looked like I was throwing a tantrum- no I was totally throwing a tantrum like a three year old, but I honestly couldn't care less. I just screamed my lungs out with curses and just plain screaming in an attempt to free myself of the frustration and pain I felt. I shouldn't have expected anything less. Not even for me. Their own kid.  
"That bad, huh? Want to talk about it?"  
"Those fucking sorry excuses that I call my parents-"  
"Can't understand you when your face first into a pillow."  
I knocked the pillow off the couch instead of getting up, but Blaster didn't make a comment on it. The sound of rock music playing in the background was actually nice given what I had been forced to listen to tonight.  
"Those sorry excuses that I call my parents ripped me off! I mean I should have expected it! I mean I'm not their kid or anything, right?! Of course they were going to screw me over! Fuck them! Fuck everything! I have never hated anyone more than I hate them right now!"  
"Wait they screwed you over? How bad are we talking here?"  
I just shoved the thin folder into his hands before I went back to screaming and cursing. I was going to be hurting by the time I was done. My voice was going to be gone. No doubt about it. Then I kicked the pillow at my feet off the couch just because I could. Blaster again didn't make a comment on it and just opened the folder. There was silence besides the steady thrum of music coming from Blasters room. I couldn't really make out any words through the closed door.  
"This is it?" Blaster finally spoke with some slight disbelief in his tone that made me want to scream again.  
"Yes. That is It!"  
"But I thought- oh shit."  
"Yeah! They have more! They just won't give it to me! They want me to jump for it like a starving dog for their amusement! Those lying bastards want me to do more shit for them! Not only that there are rumors going around about me like you wouldn't Believe!"  
"If this keeps up the information isn't going to be able to help us by the time we get it."  
"I know! But what am I supposed to do?! I just need Something! Like just the name of who he works for and Bam! We'd be able to go from there! But I doubt they'd just give it to me! Hell it'll probably be the last thing they give me!"  
"I think you should back out."  
"They have something going on too, Blaster! They're doing something and it has to do with the ocean!"  
"Jazz, we can find another way and if they are doing something harmful we'll deal with it if it becomes a problem."  
"If?! No it's when! They expect me to believe that they're funding a Nonprofit organization to Clean the ocean?! I don't think so!"  
There was no way they were doing anything near the ocean that wouldn't get them more money. Money was all they cared about. They didn't hoard it like dragons did in fairytales with gold with how they tossed it around like it didn't matter, but they Never poured any money into anything unless it was going to get them more money in return. And they took shortcuts. They bent rules until they strained, ready to break. If lines were crossed they bribed the authority and in the end got away with it. They were going to cause some real damage and they were going to get away with it.  
"It could be for their image. Maybe they did something or got caught doing something and need to get back into the public's or their partner's favor?"  
"Oh if that happened it would be Big! People would know and the rumors would Fly! No they are up to something and maybe I can't get to Shane this way, we'll find something else, but I can figure out what they are doing!"  
"Jazz, did you even stop to think that they're just baiting you? That maybe it is innocent just to get you suspicious?"  
"Yes! But then I decided it didn't matter on the way here and I needed to make sure!"  
"You're letting yourself get dragged into this. You Need to let this go. We'll figure something out. We have a whole facility of people to help us if things go bad. We're not the only ones that care. They're not just going to sit back and let whatever happens happen either."  
"I know, but if I back out now… I don't want to lose."  
"For the love of… I'm going to bed. There's pizza in the fridge. I'll try to talk you out of it again tomorrow when you're less… This."  
"K. Night, Blaster."


	37. Chapter 37

Blaster wasn't happy with my choice. But quite honestly I didn't care at the moment. I wasn't either in a sense. I hated these events. These parties. Acting nice and watching what I said all the time. But I had to be here. They were up to something and for once they weren't going to get away with it. They no doubt had a backup plan, but I could do this. I could take them down. I just had to be quicker. I could gather the evidence. They were going to pay for everything. There were too many people who had been used by them. Not only would it feel great to cause them some damage, but I could get that information they had on Shane if I was smart about this.  
"What are you doing brooding in this corner?"  
I looked up to my sister. She was looking at me with a slightly inquisitive look. She always had this annoyed air about her now days. No matter what was going on she always seemed annoyed or pissed. Kind of like how mom was when she wasn't pretending to be cheerful and friendly. It just reminded me of how things had changed again.  
Making sure no one was paying us any attention in our corner. "Why does it matter what I'm doing? I figured that I was below your notice and concern by now."  
"You know you shouldn't have gone to our parents. You can't say I didn't warn you. I bet Li and Nanc gave you a lecture too."  
"A little. So why does it bother ya so much?"  
"It doesn't really. Just curious what would make you come back when it's obvious you hate this so much. You seemed pretty happy with your peasant life. Why would you come back?"  
"I told ya this already. I need info and they won't give it to me."  
"Well you should have expected that. Also quit talking like you belong in the slums. If someone hears they'll start talking and it'll get to our parents either by mocking or by accident. Then they'll get angry and I'm sure you know what happens when they get angry. They'll do more that toast the info you need."  
"I know I know. It's much more difficult to keep talking like a spoiled brat for so long after all the freedom I've had. Saying and doing whatever I want felt pretty good."  
"You can do whatever you want with mom and dad on your side too. You always did what you wanted when you were still living at home. Just paying your 'mistakes' away. Turning things into misunderstandings."  
"Back then I just did it because nothing really mattered. Or trying to make things more difficult for mom and dad. They never bothered coming home to scold us for anything. Just told Nancy and Liza to scold us and you know how that went."  
"Yes. Exactly. We can do whatever we want. Money is no can do whatever we want. Go wherever we want. Get whatever we want. Why would you ever give this away? These parties they have are a small cost for all of the benefits. Once they get what they need out of these people the parties will stop until the next thing comes up. Could be months or could be a year or two. Minus our birthdays that always turn into a big thing. I don't see what the problem is."  
"It's a gilded cage, Nat."  
"The world's a pretty big cage."  
"You have to be in contact with them when you go anywhere. Make sure you check in with their secretary or whoever they are every day. Come back when they tell you to without a care of what you're doing or why. Your life is always an act. Making sure that you don't say anything that could cause damage to them all the time is exhausting. Acting so nice to everyone of these people is exhausting. I don't want to be a- a doll they can take out and play with when they feel like it before tossing me away again like I don't matter. They don't care."  
"Of course they don't. No one actually does. Might as well have money and have fun."  
"I like the people I've met. Outside of This of course. I trust them."  
"Your little peasant friends don't care either. Everyone uses everyone. No one actually cares about helping anyone. It's an act to get what they want. Everyone just cares about money. Themselves."  
"Fine, whatever. Lets agree to disagree there, ok?"  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
"So want to try again and tell what you're so worked up about? This info must be pretty valuable for you to endure this." She asked again after a minute.  
"It is to me. I doubt knowing would do you any good."  
"Doesn't need to help me. Maybe I can help you out a little."  
"Why would you want to help me?"  
"We were pretty close once upon a time. You've also really made a show out of making my ex's lives hell. Made me feel a whole lot better afterword. I think I can spare you a favor. If not for what we were then for getting my exs for me."  
"... I doubt you'd know much."  
"Try me."  
"I'm trying to get information on a guy who's being a really threat at my workplace. His name is Shane Leach."  
"Wait, Shane? I know him. He works for that asshole in that big oh so important building on the west side on the coast. They're doing something with mers and damn does he love to brag about it."  
"Wait, what?"  
"Are you deaf now as well as poor?"  
"You Know him?"  
"Yep. My friends and I started calling him Screamer a while ago. Annoying little gnat isn't he?"  
"How exactly do you know him?"  
"He works with mom and dad. Annnd the look you're giving me is telling me they Really screwed you over. I told you not to come here for help."


	38. Chapter 38

"Blaster! Blaster, I was right!" I announced loudly as I entered the apartment. "They were lying and they are doing something! With mers! And the ocean! They're going to do something- ow!"  
The apartment was dark and the first thing I did minus my shouting was whack my leg on something in the dark and then trip over something else to crash rather noisily on the floor. I hissed a curse before scrambling back up. Maybe we should organize and clean up a little… Na. This was way too important to be put off by some out of place items. I mean why put it away if we were going to bring it back out tomorrow?  
"They were probably never going to give me anything useful! He works with my parents! And I know where he works now! Kinda!"  
There was no answer as I opened the door to Blasters room. I flipped on the light and Blaster just groaned in response.  
"Blaster, this is important! Get up!"  
"Geez… What time is it?"  
"One am! Get up!"  
"Why? What is wrong with you?"  
My friend curled in on himself as if to protect himself from the light. I however just came up and took a seat on his bed with the same furious excitement I had since I left the party. I mean this was serious. Nat had given me some real information. And this was something that could have been the life of your mer friend. They were doing something that they shouldn't be doing and we could catch them. We could stop them. We just needed evidence and bam. They would be screwed. I wouldn't have to play along anymore. Prowl would be safe. That guy who kept making Prowl upset would be gone. This was Big.  
"This is important!"  
"Everything is important. Why are you even up?"  
"I just got home! Now ya need to hear this!"  
"What I need is more sleep. You do realize that we both work tomorrow? You should sleep while you can too."  
"No time! The world could be ending as we know it! Right now!"  
"Did you drink anything weird at that gathering?"  
"What? No of course not! This is about Shane and my parents and what they're doing and How they're probably doing it!"  
"Couldn't this wait until tomorrow?"  
"It Is tomorrow. Now wake up and listen! Quit falling asleep!" I shook him and he reluctantly pushed himself up.  
"I'm up. I'm up. What do you want?"  
"For the love of- Shane. Parents. Ocean. Mers. Prowl. Do. Ya. Get. It. Now?"  
"What about Shane? What did your parents do this time? Start from the beginning."  
"Ok so I went to the party as ya already know. Nat, ya know my sister, came up to me and we started talking. A lot of us debating on what life is like and people. Then we got onto what I was looking for. Why I was there in the first place. Anyway we got onto how my sister and her friends, and I use that term loosely, knew Shane. He works with my parents, Blaster. And he brags a lot from what my sister said and he's doing something with mers, which means my parents are doing something with mers. They're targeting Prowl, Blaster, I know it. I mean a rare mer that's smart enough and well tempered enough to learn things from us and be willing to teach us their language. He's a freaking gold mine. They're working with the guy who has that huge building, ya know the one that kind of looks like it doesn't belong with how tall it is compared to the other buildings. That's Shane's boss. We need to do some recon. We need to figure out what they do in that building and more about the guy who runs it."  
Blaster didn't say anything for a minute after my rant. It was just him staring at me like he wasn't really paying attention and me panting.  
"It's about time you took a breath. I was wondering if you forgot to breathe."  
"Blaster! Did ya even listen to anything I said?!"  
"Yes. Your parents are still lying assholes. Knew that. They're screwing you over. Knew that from the get go. Shane's an asshole too. We knew that. Everyone does. Then there's a guy in a building that is Shane's boss."  
"Not just Any guy, Blaster! This guy is in that huge building on the west coast! They're working with my parents or my parents are working with them!"  
"Great. That's something to deal with when we wake up because oh look. It's one am."  
"They're after Prowl! They have to be with how he's skulking around and asking questions about Prowl!"  
"Again. We can't do anything about it now. Because it is One AM. Who is going to be awake at this hour besides teenagers who have no care for school and drunks?"  
"Oh we could pay some teenagers to check the building out so they don't know we're on to them. I doubt they guessed that I would talk to Nat about it with how we treat each other."  
"Jazz, I swear I am going to slap you."  
"Why? It was a good idea?"  
And then Blaster pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh before standing up. Grabbing my arm he led me to the door.  
"Jazz. You're my best friend. I love you, I do, but it is one am. I cannot deal with your crazy who knows what driven ideas right now. We can deal with this when we get up. We can bring some of this up to everyone at the facility if you want. But right now it is One Am. One in the morning and there is absolutely nothing we can do now. No one is up at this hour. No one reasonable who has to work or go to school anyway. Now go to bed or you're really going to hate yourself tomorrow."  
"Blaster-"  
"Good night."  
Then the door closed, encasing me in the darkness of the rest of the apartment.


	39. Chapter 39

I was exhausted. This sucked.  
"I told you that you were going to hate yourself this morning."  
"Shut up, Blaster. It was serious."  
"I know, I know. We'll have to give the facility a bit of a heads up on what's going on. But we have to making it believable. Running in there and saying that your parents are out to get you and are working with a guy who you assume is evil or whatever and are going to destroy the ocean and the mers or something isn't going to go over well."  
"I wasn't going to say that."  
"Of course you weren't. No offense, but you get a little ahead of yourself when you're emotionally invested in something. You don't think over what you say before you say it. I suggest we tell them something they already know and back it up. Like how Shane and his boss are interested in the mers. They are probably going to want to study them, especially Prowl with what he's shown us so far and see where that goes."  
"Great. But how do we protect Prowl by telling them that?"  
"How would we protect Prowl by making all of them think we're crazy until the last second?"  
"Touche."  
"So are you going to unglue your head from the table and come to work?"  
"Yeah. Might as well be now or I'm not going to be able to convince myself to get up again at all."  
I forced myself up and followed my friend out. He was at least in a much better mood this morning. Not thrilled to get up, but he wasn't looking like he wanted to rip my head off.  
"Want to ride with me? Na you should come with me. Don't want you passing out at the wheel or something. We don't need to pay for any medical care right now. Savings or no we have a new game to pay for in like a month and I would rather have a nice amount of cash to be able to cushion the blow afterwards."  
"Good to know I mean so much to ya. I can feel the love in every word ya say." I responded dryly as I entered the vehicle.  
"I know. I am just so generous and amazing. Anyway back to the topic at hand. Let me do the talking when we get there ok?"  
"Fine. I get it you think I'm a nutcase."  
"Not I think. You Sound like a nutcase. Well I suppose you being a nutcase is pretty accurate." He made a show of thinking to himself and I made a very exaggerated noise of annoyance.  
"How did you word it last night? I don't have time to deal with your crazy who knows what driven ideas right now?"  
"Says the nutcase."  
"That's what I was thinking last night."  
"Uh no. You weren't thinking at all last night. When you came in at one in the morning and decided to wake me up. I mean what did you think was going to happen?" He asked and I answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Um us going off and saving Prowl and destroying evil. Duh."  
"Destroying evil… Right…"  
"Shut up, Blaster. I can hear ya insulting me."  
"I didn't say anything."  
"Ya didn't need to."  
444444444444444444 The Fours Are... Making Cookies?44444444444444444444  
"I guess it's just You and Me now, Prowl."  
I sighed as I leaned on the tank. Prowl was peeking out of his own nest to make eye contact with me, but once He came in he was going to disappear in his neighbor's nest until the next morning. He was always looking for him now. Always watching and on edge. Blaster was doing the talking and sent me away just to make sure I wouldn't say anything stupid. But what could I possibly say that wouldn't make any sense or put them off? Ok bad question.  
"And your new bodyguards of course. They're a given though. Don't ya worry though. Blasters talking to them and we're gonna make sure that nothing happens to ya. Everything is going to be just fine. I Promise."  
Prowl made a quiet huff at me, but nothing else.  
"What did I say? Why do ya get so pissy when I try and reassure ya? Ya don't believe me or what? I am going out of my way to make ya feel better and you're just throwing it back in my face. Hey! Don't ya go back in there. I'm not done with ya."  
And he was ignoring me again. Of course he was. This was an on and off trend ever since he got to the facility. How come he never ignored Blaster?  
"Ya know we're going to go to the place! And we're going to do it for You! So quit being a brat!"  
"Why are you yelling at Prowl?"  
"He's giving me attitude." I whipped around to face Blaster.  
"He's had Shane coming in practically every day to stare at him and interrogate the staff. Of course he's in a bad mood. So what Place are you talking about?"  
"Ya know. The Place. The place the guy works at. And his boss in there too. The tall building by the coast. The one that looks important. What other building could I be talking about?"  
"...I'm not going to get into this... They took it as well as I expected. Ratchet assured me that he wasn't going to let them take Prowl no matter what they offered. No one's going to just let it happen if things go there. Just like I said. Everything is going to be fine. And say things go bad and they end up deciding to take him. We'll just take him out to sea and let him go. I think we can sneak him out. The water's edge is right outside the door. He escaped MWPA he can escape whoever Shane's working for."  
"I suppose you're right there. Prowl, if things go bad don't fight us. I know ya feel safer in there, but it's not as safe as ya think it is. Not when people like my parents and their 'friends' are around."  
Prowl didn't offer me a response.  
444444444444444444444 The Fours Are Stealing The Sheep!44444444444444444444  
I was so ready for this. We were going to go into this building and unlock its secrets. Free the prisoners and get the girl.  
"Jazz. What are you doing?"  
"What do ya mean?"  
"We've gone by like three times already. Is there a reason for that?"  
"Yes. Of course there is."  
"Would you like to share that reason with me?"  
"We can't just go in. We have to make sure it's safe. See what kind of people are going in there. Then we can figure out what to do from there."  
"There are business type people going. Want to know how I know that? It's a business building. They do business with other people."  
"But What other people?"  
"Your parents. Lets go."  
"... Point taken. We should probably go and switch cars before we go in. Just in case-"  
"Really?"  
"Ok, ok. I get it. Ya aren't as cautious as I am."  
"You mean I'm not as crazy as you are." He grinned and I didn't bother responding to that one.  
And in we went. It was was practically sparkling. The floor was glossy to the point where it seemed like you would slip and the windows were so clean that it seemed they didn't exist at all. At the front desk there was a young blond typing away at a computer. To her right there were two glimmering silver elevators and even further than that there was a wide staircase. Once we stopped at the counter she looked up with a bright smile. The smile was friendly, but her eyes told a different story. Hostile. Definitely not happy to be interrupted.  
"Hi, what can I help you with today?"  
"We're sorry to bother ya, Miss, but we just wanted to know what this building is for." I responded with a tone just as bright as hers if not more so and equally as fake.  
"Ah. Well this building is a meeting place for many people of various classes and professions in multiple fields. Many projects are developed here and put into action. For example we as a company are learning all about mers and finding what we can learn from them. Proper communication with such a species would be magnificent. Also we are creating safer traps and supporting proper treatment of the ocean is another big project."  
"Oh wow. That's wonderful. Who is the guy who runs this place?"  
"I'm sorry, but he prefers to stay hidden from the media and unfortunately that also means he needs to stay unknown to the public as well. Is there anything else?"  
Wow she really looked like she wanted to bite our heads off. That smile had to be hurting now.  
"I suppose not. Oh! But maybe we can gather some supporters for this place. Do ya have any fundraisers or anything that we could spread around?"  
"The Rangel family are raising money to assist us. I'm sure you are familiar with their parties and gatherings. It is such a big thing around here."  
"Yes, yes. Thank ya for the help, Miss. I believe that's all we need."  
"I am happy to be of help. Please return if you have any further questions. Have a wonderful day now."  
I swear I could feel her glare burning into my back on the way out. She really didn't like being bothered. Or she was always like that. That was always a possibility. The guy who ran the place was in fact male from the way things were going. That wasn't much to go on, but it was something. We knew where he worked along with Shane.  
"So what now?"  
"Well we have to stake the place out of course. See who comes and goes. Then we'll have to do some investigating and figure out who is running this place. I'll try and see if Nat knows anything more as well. Another party hopefully won't kill me."  
"Well that's a start I suppose. Also if you get the urge to wake me up at one am again just don't."


End file.
